Celestially Divine
by Kaychan87
Summary: Queen Neherenia has taken the Dead Moon Circus to a parallel universe. With the return of the Outer Senshi, Usagi and her friends follow. The only problem is the Senshi can't transform. They must find six new Senshi before they can unlock their powers.
1. Alternate Universe

Celestially Divine

The Galactic Saga

Prologue/Chapter 1: Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. Kayla Shields is my character though!

Author's Note: Okay, first off, I'm using the original Japanese names for all of the characters! I've only seen the first season and a few episodes of SuperS in Japanese, but we shall over look that. This fic takes place during the Amazoness Quartet half of SuperS and, as the title implies, is in an alternate universe/dimension/reality. All I ask is that you read AND review! Please don't just take one quick glance and decide to review about how bad this fic is. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

The Amazoness Quartet caught the four Inner Sailor Soldiers in a trap. Sailor Moon and Sailor ChibiMoon were fighting mirror clones. ChibiMoon pulled out her Crystal Carillon to summon Pegasus.

"Stop her!" ordered Zirconia.

"Twinkle Ye-" ChibiMoon was knocked to the ground.

"ChibiMoon!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" yelled the four Inners. A group of clones attacked Sailor Moon.

"Amazoness Quartet! Queen Neherenia has ordered a change in plans! Come and leave the clones to destroy the Senshi," ordered Zirconia.

"Hai Zirconia-sama!" chorused the Quartet. The evil members of the Dead Moon Circus disappeared. Sailor Moon tried unsuccessfully to reach Chibi-Moon.

"We have to help her!" exclaimed Sailor Mars.

"I'm trying to find a way to get us free," replied Sailor Mercury.

"Hold on Usagi!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" The combined attacks flew at the clones. The trapped Senshi fell forward as their confines were cut away. The clones surrounding ChibiMoon were knocked away.

"Is ChibiMoon okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes she is," was the response.

"Puu..." ChibiMoon murmured.

"Call Pegasus ChibiMoon!" yelled Sailor Moon. ChibiMoon nodded, getting up.

"Twinkle Yell!" ChibiMoon yelled, ringing her bell. Pegasus appeared in the sky. Sailor Moon pulled out her wand.

"Moon...Gorgeous...Meditation!" the attack hit the clones and destroyed them. The newer arrivals, the four Outer Sailor Soldiers, were awed.

"Minna! How did you know we needed help?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"You can thank Sailor Saturn," Sailor Uranus responded, moving aside to reveal an older Sailor Saturn. The last time any of the Inners had seen her she was an infant.

"Hotaru-chan!" cried ChibiMoon, running to her friend.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Saturn exclaimed happily, hugging her best friend.

"Sailor Pluto, the Dead Moon Circus has disappeared. I can't track them with my computer," Mercury said to the older Senshi.

"I know, Sailor Mercury. They've gone to a parallel universe. We've come to help you find and defeat Queen Neherenia," explained Sailor Pluto. Sailor Moon looked at her friends.

"Let's go," she said, unafraid.

"Yeah!" chorused the other Inners. Sailor Pluto nodded and opened a vortex to the Gates of Time. The Sailor Soldiers ran in and were taken to a world similar to their own.

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Kayla Shields ran down the street. She was running unusually late that morning.

"Oh man! I'm gonna be so dead if I'm late!" she said aloud. She couldn't be late that morning. She was supposed to show some new student around. She had been given the same classes as Kayla, which was how Kayla was picked. Kayla increased her speed and crashed into someone. Both of them went crashing to the ground and one let out a loud cry.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kayla looked at the person. It was a girl in a Brennan uniform. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," apologized Kayla.

"It's okay. Hey, you go to Brennan?" the girl asked. Kayla nodded. "So do I. I'm Bunny Moonstone," she introduced herself.

"You're Bunny? Oh my God! Talk about bad first impressions! I'm Kayla Shields, your guide for the day," Kayla informed Bunny, who laughed.

"We better hurry! We're way beyond late!" Bunny said. Kayla became panicked. She grabbed Bunny by the wrist and sped off to school.


	2. Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: A Manga and ...

Celestially Divine

The Galactic Saga

Chapter 2: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: A Manga and Anime Series!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. Kayla Shields is my character though!

* * *

The day passed quickly. Kayla sat in the bleachers looking out at the soccer field. The soccer team was in the middle of practice. Kayla's crush, Jason Watson, was on the team. The whole school new that she, a ninth grader, had a crush on him. Jason was in the eleventh grade. Everyone knew him at school. Kayla wasn't very popular but she had managed to become friends with him. He usually walked her to her after school job at the animal shelter.

"Yo! Kay!" came a voice. Kayla looked up and saw her friend, Hope Jennings, heading up the bleachers. She had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Hope," Kayla waved.

"Watching Jase?" inquired Hope.

"Do birds fly?" laughed Kayla.

"Girl, you got it bad!" Hope laughed.

"Hush," laughed Kayla.

"So what's Bunny Moonstone like?" inquired Hope.

"She's really nice but sorta air headed," answered Kayla.

"Ah, kindred spirits ye be."

"Shut up," Kayla laughed.

"You gotta work today?" asked Hope.

"Yeah, but not long 'cause it's Friday," grinned Kayla. Hope grinned as well.

"Anime fest!" they yelled and slapped hands. The two of them were obsessed with anime.

"Hey, let's invite Bunny!" Hope exclaimed.

"Dude! Awesome idea! Kayla cried in agreement.

"Hey ladies," Kayla and Hope looked up and saw Jason approaching them.

"Hey Jase," Hope greeted him.

"Hi," squeaked Kayla, blushing softly.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked her. Kayla nodded. Hope smiled and got up.

"Call me when you get home," she instructed.

"Gotcha! Invite Bunny?"

"If I see her!" nodded Hope. She bounded down the bleachers.

"You're just the social butterfly huh?" Jason asked.

"God I hope not," Kayla said. Jason laughed.

"So how was your day?" he asked, helping her down the bleachers.

"The usual. I showed a new transfer student around. How was yours?" she answered.

"Same as always," he said. Kayla nodded. "So, you gonna go to the Spring Ball?"

"I don't know. Dances aren't really my thing. I don't even own a dress," stated Kayla.

"Oh," Jason said.

"Why?"

"Well, um... I was, you know, just wondering if..." he stammered.

"If...?" Kayla pressed him to go on.

"You'd go with me!" he blurted out. Kayla's jaw dropped and her face turned red.

"Of course," she said quietly. Jason grinned happily.

"This is great!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," agreed Kayla. The two of them made minor plans as they walked.

* * *

"Kayla, thank Heavens you're here! We need your help!" Kayla's boss, Lauren, exclaimed when Kayla and Jason walked in.

"What's up?" Kayla asked.

"Temperamental cat," Lauren answered.

"I'll see you later Jase," Kayla said and went to prepare for her task.

"Ciao." Jason left and Lauren went to join Kayla.

"It was brought in an hour ago. Looks like it was in a catfight and lost. There's also some older injuries that were re-opened," Lauren explained.

"Seems like you've got everything handled. What ya need me for?" asked Kayla.

"Because I can't calm it down to fix it up. You're a cat person so I figured you could," answered Lauren. Kayla laughed. She thought it was funny to watch Lauren struggle with cats because Lauren was a certified veterinarian. The shelter was her office and home.

"Lead me to the cat then," Kayla said. Lauren smiled and led Kayla to a small room. An orange cat was on the examination table. One of the other workers was trying his hardest to get near the cat.

"Rick, you can back down now. The cat lady has arrived," Lauren said. Kayla walked over to the table.

"Hello Kitty," she said softly. The cat looked at her and meowed. Kayla smiled and inched her hand towards the cat, which rubbed against it and purred. "Good girl," cooed Kayla. She kept that cat calm while Lauren fixed her up.

"How do you do it?" asked Rick. Kayla shrugged.

"She's a very pretty kitty," Kayla murmured.

"She had no tags or collar," Lauren told Kayla.

"Poor girl," Kayla said.

"She seems to like you," Lauren told Kayla. "Why don't you adopt her?"

"Really? Awesome!" cheered Kayla.

"She should be able to go with you tonight. Don't let her fight with your other cats though, okay?" Lauren instructed.

"Of course!" Kayla nodded.

"Good, now get back to work," Lauren laughed. Kayla saluted her and ran off to do her normal work.

* * *

A girl dressed in all black entered the shelter. Her long red hair hung loose around her. She headed to the counter.

"Kay done yet?" she asked. Lauren looked up.

"Almost. She's just feeding the animals," she answered. The girl nodded. She sat down in the waiting area. Kayla came out carrying an animal carrier.

"Another one?" the girl asked her. Kayla grinned,

"Hey June," she greeted her.

"Sup Brat?" June asked.

"The norm, plus some," grinned Kayla. The two girls exited the shelter.

"Plus some eh?" Elaborate," June instructed.

"New cat, new friend, first date," answered Kayla.

"Sweet. I need to stop by the arcade to talk with Autum before we head to your place," June said. Autum was June's best friend. They were also trying to start a band. June had been Kayla's baby-sitter before Kayla entered high school. June occasionally stayed at Kayla's when both of her parents were working late. That night was one of those nights. Kayla didn't view June as the ex-baby-sitter but as a friend.

"That's cool," Kayla told her. They reached the arcade to find a group of girls there. One of the girls was Bunny. "Hey Bunny," Kayla greeted her.

"Hi Kayla," Bunny said warmly.

"You wanna hang out with me and my friend Hope tonight?" Kayla asked. Bunny smiled.

"Really? I'd love to," she said.

"Groovy. You wanna come over now?" Kayla inquired. Bunny nodded.

"Who's your friend Bunny?" asked a girl with red hair in pigtails.

"This is Kayla Shields," Bunny introduced Kayla.

"Yo," Kayla waved.

"This is Marina Waterbloom." The red head smiled. "This is Fire Stone." A girl with long black hair glanced at Kayla. "This is Willow Branch." A girl with waist length brown hair waved. "And finally, Melody James." The last girl had blonde hair tied up in a braid. She got up and hugged Kayla.

"Any friend of Bunny's is a friend of mine!" she said cheerfully. Kayla stood there, shocked. She wasn't used to people being so friendly with her.

"Is that a cat in the carrier?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. I just adopted her. She was brought into the shelter I work at and we connected," Kayla answered, referring to the cat as if it were human.

"What's her name? Marina inquired.

"Uh... I don't know yet," answered Kayla.

"Bunny!" came two young voices. Everyone looked up and saw two young girls running toward them. One of them looked like a mini version of Bunny. She had blonde hair in the same style and reddish brown eyes. The other girl had black hair in braided pigtails and violet eyes. The blonde had a purple-grey kitten sitting on her head. The other girl held a white cat in her arms. A black cat was between them. They reached the group of older girls.

"You were supposed to pick us up!" the blonde yelled at Bunny.

"I forgot. Besides, you got here fine," responded Bunny.

"Only because Trinity picked us up!" the mini blonde yelled, furious.

"Is that your little sister Bunny?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah. We call her 'Lil Bunny.' That's her friend Tara and our three cats, Luna, Artemis, and Diana," Bunny said, pointing out each cat.

"Speaking of cats, let's see yours," Willow spoke up. Kayla nodded and carefully took the orange cat from the carrier.

"Solar?" squeaked Marina. Kayla looked at her.

"That's a wonderful name! Thank you Marina!" Kayla said appreciatively. Marina forced a smile and turned to look at the cat on her shoulder. AT that moment June emerged from the arcade.

"Okay Brat. Let's book it," she said.

"Hey, I'm havin' extra company tonight," Kayla pointed out as she put Solar back in the carrier.

"'Kay," June nodded.

"Guess I'll see you guys later," Bunny waved as she left with Kayla, June, and Solar.

* * *

Sometime later, Kayla, Bunny, and Hope were gathered in Kayla's room. Kayla had leant Bunny some pyjamas and the three girls were ready to have their anime party.

"Hope you like anime Bun," Hope said, unpacking her collection of anime movies.

"Yeah! And manga!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Sweet! You ever read 'Codename wa Sailor V' or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon'?" Kayla asked. Bunny choked on her pop.

"You okay?" asked Hope. Bunny nodded, coughing.

"Give me the Sailormoon manga," she demanded once she stopped coughing. Kayla tossed Bunny a copy of the manga and browsed through it, shocked. "Kami-sama! Nani!" Bunny exclaimed. Kayla and Hope looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Kayla asked.

"No, no," Bunny said sounding shaky. Hope gave her a suspicious look. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" inquired Bunny.

"Yeah, sure," Kayla consented.

"Thanks."

"We ready to start?" Hope asked.

"Yep!" chorused Kayla and Bunny


	3. Trouble

Celestially Divine

The Galactic Saga

Chapter 3: Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. Kayla Shields is my character though!

* * *

A week later, Bunny and her friends gathered together. Bunny burst in, late as usual, arguing with Luna. 

"Welcome, Usagi," Trinity greeted her.

"Konnichi wa Setsuna-chan!" Usagi greeted her. Bunny and her friends were the Sailor Senshi. They had spent a week living undercover and the Dead Moon hadn't attacked.

"You said you had something important to discuss Odango. What is it?" Haruka asked.

"This," she answered as she pulled out the manga she had borrowed from Kayla.

"Baka! That's a manga!" Rei exclaimed, angered by Usagi's constant lack of seriousness.

"I'm not a baka!" Usagi whined.

"Usagi-chan, why is a manga important?" Ami asked.

"Read the title!" Usagi exclaimed, shoving the manga In Ami's face.

"'_Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_'?" Ami read and gasped.

"There's an anime series too! It has us perfectly described!" Usagi added.

"Let me see!" Minako exclaimed, grabbing the manga. She flipped through it, reading. "Hey, this has stuff that never happened!" she cried.

"Hai. The woman who created the manga has quite the imagination. Minako-chan, there's also a '_Codename wa Sailor V_' manga," Usagi stated.

"Really!" she exclaimed.

"Hai! Hai!" grinned Usagi.

"Who gave you this Manga?" Minako demanded.

"Kayla-chan!" answered Usagi.

"Excellent!" the two blonde haired girls exclaimed happily. Everyone else was sweat dropping.

"This is really scary," murmured Chibi-Usa.

"I agree," Hotaru told her friend.

"Wanna go to the park?" Chibi-Usa asked Hotaru.

"Okay," Hotaru said. The two girls slipped out, unnoticed by the older girls.

"I can't believe you're only a year older than me Hotaru-chan," Chibi-Usa said.

"I can't either. It just happened out of the blue. Just a few weeks ago I was seven," Hotaru explained.

"And now you're thirteen. How did you age seven years and then six more in such a short amount of time?" inquired Chibi-Usa.

"The Spirit of Sailor Saturn came to me one night. She returned my memories and I aged," replied Hotaru.

"Hey Tara! Hi Lil Bunny!" the two girls turned around and saw Kayla and Jason.

"Hey Kayla! Is that your boyfriend?" Lil Bunny asked, grinning. Kayla and Jason blushed.

"I'm her friend Jason," Jason told the young blonde.

"I'm Lil Bunny and this is Tara," Lil Bunny introduced herself and Tara.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," smiled Jason. Tara looked Jason over. He had incredibly light blonde hair and clear, sparkling ice blue eyes. He was fit and muscular.

"You're on the Brennan soccer team," she stated.

"Yeah, I am," he nodded.

"I saw you at Alex's game," she told him.

"Alex...?" questioned Kayla.

"Alex Alfonso. Best player on St. Joseph's soccer team," answered Jason.

"The guy Hope was watching? You know him Tara?" Kayla asked.

Tara giggled and answered, "Yes, I know _**him**_."

"Speaking of Alex... look who found us Tara," Lil Bunny said, pointing towards Alex and Bunny.

"Tara Alfonso-Jones and Bunny Moonstone!" Alex thundered. The two young girls dove behind Kayla and Jason.

"I guess you're Alex. Tara's mentioned a lot about you," Kayla greeted the older girl with a smile.

"And you must be Kayla. It's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Bunny's," Alex returned the greeting. Bunny looked at Kayla and Jason.

"Ooooh! Are you two on a date?" she asked, making them blush again.

"Maybe," Jason answered, making Kayla blush more.

"Well, we'll be taking our brats back so you two can get back to your date," Alex said and winked at Jason, who grinned. Lil Bunny and Tara giggled and ran over to Bunny and Alex.

"Seeya later," Bunny said.

"Ciao!" Kayla called as she and Jason walked off.

"What were you two thinking! Why would you go off without telling us?" Alex demanded.

"We got bored, Haruka-papa," Tara answered.

"You still should have said something Firefly!" exclaimed Haruka.

"Gomen nasai, Haruka-san. It was my idea," Chibi-Usa spoke up. Bunny frowned.

"Tsukino Usagi, you know you shouldn't leave like that. What would your parents say?" she said sternly.

"Exactly what you're saying now Usagi," she said quietly. Before Usagi or Haruka had the chance to say anything else a scream echoed through the park.

"Trouble!" the four Senshi exclaimed and sped off towards the action.


	4. The Next Group of Warriors

Celestially Divine  
  
The Galactic Saga  
  
Chapter 4: The Next Group of Warriors  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. Kayla Shields, Jason Watson, and Hope Jennings are my characters though!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Jason!" Kayla screamed. CereCere from the Amazoness Quartet was standing over his limp body, frowning.  
  
"I've failed again," she sighed. Kayla stood there, shocked and scared. It was like something from a manga or anime series. And that's what it was.  
  
"You..." she stammered. CereCere gave Kayla an annoyed look and summoned a lemure. Kayla looked down at Jason and tears welled up in her eyes. "You witch!" she yelled. CereCere looked at her and growled.  
  
"I am not a witch!" she hissed.  
  
"I won't let you get away with this!" yelled Kayla.  
  
"Annoying girl! I'll take your mirror too!" CereCere yelled back. Out of nowhere, an orange blur flew by and attacked CereCere. CereCere screamed and tried to knock it away. Kayla was even more startled. Bunny, Lil Bunny, Tara, and Alex ran up.  
  
"Ready minna?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Yeah!" the others yelled. They yelled their transformation phrases and nothing happened.  
  
"Nani!?" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Look! At Kayla's feet!" Everyone looked and saw a purple wand that looked like the same ones Luna first gave the girls. Kayla knelt down and picked it up. A peace sign glowed on her forehead.  
  
"Kayla's a Sailor Senshi?" gasped Bunny. Kayla looked up at Bunny then at CereCere.  
  
"This is for you Jase," she whispered and raised the wand in the air. "Earth Power Makeup!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa, let's try our transformation again!" Usagi suggested.  
  
"Hai!" agreed Chibi-Usa. The two Moon Senshi transformed.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power Makeup!" Haruka yelled. Her transformation failed. "Uranus Planet Power Makeup!" Again she tried and again she failed. "Damn it!" she exclaimed furiously.  
  
"Ai to seigi no bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Sailor ChibiMoon!"  
  
"Sailor Earth!"  
  
"Tsukini kawatte oshioki yo!"  
  
"Destroy the Sailor Senshi and the dream mirror!" CereCere ordered. The lemure complied and headed straight for the mirror.  
  
"No!" Kayla cried and lunged at the lemure. A crystal sphere appeared in front of her and she grabbed it. "Elimination..." She opened her hand and the sphere exploded with light. "...Sphere!" she threw the sphere at the lemure. The sphere exploded and knocked the lemure back.  
  
"Kayla..." murmured Sailor Moon. Sailor Earth drew out a whip made of flowers.  
  
"Lightning Whip!" she cried as she attacked the lemure.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Get ready! I'm calling Pegasus!" ChibiMoon warned.  
  
"Okay!" nodded Sailor Moon.  
  
"Onegai Pegasus! Protector of dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Sailor Earth looked up and saw Pegasus appear in the sky. His golden horn glowed and Sailor Earth's fuku changed.  
  
"A power up..." she murmured. She looked at Sailor Moon. "Do it Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Hai! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon attacked, destroying the lemure. Pegasus looked down at ChibiMoon and left.  
  
"We did it!" exclaimed Sailor Earth.  
  
"Kayla! You're one of us!" Sailor Moon stated happily and hugged her friend.  
  
"Odango, you and ChibiMoon better go and de-transform. Jeison's waking up," Haruka said.  
  
"Hai!" the two Moon Senshi agreed and left. Kayla powered down and knelt down next to Jason.  
  
"Jase?" she said softly and shook him. He moaned in pain and opened his eyes.  
  
"Kay? You're okay!" he exclaimed as he sat up.  
  
"Yeah," she said. Jason pulled her close and hugged her.  
  
"I was so worried that something might have happened to you," he told her.  
  
"Nothing happened. I'm just glad you're okay. I was so scared of losing you," whispered Kayla. Jason looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll never lose me," he said reassuringly. Kayla looked up at him and they made eye contact. Slowly, Jason leaned in. Kayla closed her eyes. Jason kissed her softly. Kayla felt like she was in Heaven. His lips were baby soft. It seemed to last an eternity and when it ended she opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Wow," was all she said.  
  
"You are on a date!!!" came the voices of Bunny and Lil Bunny.  
  
"Gack!!!" Kayla cried, startled. Jason looked behind him and saw the two blondes watching them.  
  
"I think your friends want to hang out with you," Jason told Kayla.  
  
"I'll call you later Jase," she told him and got up.  
  
"Cool. Ciao ladies," he waved and jogged off.  
  
"Come with us Kayla," Bunny instructed. Kayla nodded and followed them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Minna we're back!" Chibi-Usa yelled as they entered a house across the street from the park.  
  
"Welcome Chibi-Usa!" came Haruka's voice.  
  
"What is –she- doing here?" Rei demanded when Kayla walked in with Usagi and Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Kayla's a Sailor Senshi," Usagi stated.  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"That's right," came an unfamiliar voice. Standing in the window was Solar.  
  
"My cat just talked..." murmured Kayla.  
  
"Yes, I did. You did well in your first fight Kayla," Solar told her.  
  
"This has to be a dream. Cats don't talk and manga characters don't exist," Kayla stated.  
  
"We're just as real as you," Rei said defensively.  
  
"This is impossible," Kayla said.  
  
"I thought you wanted your animes and mangas to be real?" Bunny said, confused.  
  
"I do... I did... I don't know anymore!" exclaimed Kayla.  
  
"We're from another universe. One parallel to yours," Setsuna told Kayla.  
  
"We're chasing down the Dead Moon Circus," Michiru added.  
  
"It's just so hard to believe. It's like one of my stories has come true!" said Kayla.  
  
"You can't tell anyone, Kayla. Not even Hope," Usagi warned.  
  
"I know, I know," nodded Kayla. Minako tossed Kayla her manga.  
  
"Your manga is funny! I wish to read more!" she said happily.  
  
"Minako, we have serious issues to discuss," Luna informed the young girl.  
  
"There's a dubbed version of our anime!? What did they change? I always heard that dubbed anime is awful!" Minako exclaimed, ignoring Luna.  
  
"Your names were changed for the most part," answered Kayla.  
  
"What's mine?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Serena. Minako is just 'Mina' and Makoto is 'Lita'," answered Kayla.  
  
"What about my name?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's still Rei, just spelt differently. R-a-y-e. Ami's is still 'Ami', but it's spelt with a 'y' instead of an 'i'. Chibi-Usa is 'Rini' and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are 'Amara', 'Michelle', and 'Trista' respectively. Hotaru's name stayed the same," explained Kayla.  
  
"'Amara'?" Haruka said in disgust. Kayla looked at Haruka.  
  
"They also made you and Michiru cousins instead of lovers," she added. Haruka turned ghostly pale.  
  
"Bastards," she muttered.  
  
"They could have made you sisters," Kayla pointed out. Haruka glared at her. "Sorry," Kayla said nervously.  
  
"Girls! Quiet!" Luna hissed. Everyone stared at her. "Arigato! Now, we have to find out where the Dead Moon is hiding. The sooner we defeat them, the sooner we can go home," Luna explained.  
  
"Luna, only Usagi and Chibi-Usa could transform. They couldn't even do that until Kayla transformed. We can't fight like this," Hotaru informed the black cat.  
  
"Your powers can't be unlocked until all the Sailor Soldiers of this world are found," Solar spoke up. Luna looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"The Soldiers won't be able to fight as a complete team until the Sailor Soldiers of this universe are awakened. Sailor Earth, the leader, has awakened. In return, the leaders of your Soldiers are able to fight," explained Solar.  
  
"Solar, do you know who they are?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Kayla, I don't," replied Solar.  
  
"Damn it," sighed Kayla.  
  
"We'll find them," Usagi said reassuringly.  
  
"Usagi's right. We'll do this as a team," agreed Makoto. Kayla nodded and smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I was asked in a review to put a list of the Sailor Warriors' identities, so I will, and I'll also give what changed about their appearances if there are any! Aren't I nice?  
  
Tsukino Usagi & Chibi-Usa – Bunny Moonstone, no odangos, shoulder length blonde hair  
  
Mizuno Ami – Marina Waterbloom, red hair in pigtails  
  
Hino Rei – Fire Stone, her eye colour is assumed to be caused by contacts  
  
Kino Makoto – Willow Branch, no ponytail, waist length brown hair  
  
Aino Minako – Melody James, wears her hair in a braid, her bow is now tied around the end of the braid  
  
Tenoh Haruka – Alex Alfonso, assumed to be male  
  
Kaioh Michiru – Aqua Jones, short red hair  
  
Meioh Setsuna – Trinity Jones, no bun, brown hair  
  
Tomoe Hotaru – Tara Alfonso-Jones, her hair is in braided pigtails  
  
Chiba Mamoru – William Kirby 


	5. Sailor Sky

Celestially Divine  
  
The Galactic Saga  
  
Chapter 5: Sailor Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names)

* * *

Two weeks later, Kayla and Jason were hanging out with Alex and Aqua.  
  
"A multi-school dance huh?" Sounds interesting," mused Alex.  
  
"Yeah. Jase and I are going together. You and Aqua should join us," Kayla told her.  
  
"I'll think about it Kitten," Alex answered. Kayla smiled. She and Haruka had grown close over the short time she had become a Sailor Senshi.  
  
"'Kitten?'" Jason asked questioningly.  
  
"Just a pet name," answered Alex as she wrapped her arm around Aqua. Jason nodded.  
  
"I see smoke in the sky," Aqua pointed out. Kayla, Jason, and Alex looked in the direction she had pointed.  
  
"My brother's school is in that area!" Kayla cried.  
  
"Let's go then!" Alex yelled, running off. The others followed.  
  
PallaPalla floated above two demolished elementary schools, laughing. She was extracting mirrors like a mad woman. Panicking school children ran anywhere they could. Bodies lay on the ground with pink mirrors above them. Autum Thomas, a Brennan student with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, run up and skidded to a halt. Her twelve-year-old sister attended one of the ruined schools and she had been on her way to pick her up when she saw the smoke.  
  
"Miranda!!" she hollered, looking around. PallaPalla looked down and saw Autum.  
  
"Maybe she has the Golden Mirror," she mused and took aim.  
  
"Autum!" Autum turned around in time to see Kayla lunge at her. PallaPalla's ball hit Kayla in the back as she pushed Autum aside.  
  
"Galactic Vortex!" a vortex opened behind PallaPalla and started pulling her in.  
  
"Gyah!" PallaPalla exclaimed, trying to escape the vortex.  
  
"Kayla!" Autum exclaimed, freaking out. Jason, Alex, and Aqua raced over to Autum.  
  
"Calm down," Alex told Autum, pulling her from Kayla.  
  
"No! This is my fault!" yelled Autum.  
  
"She'll be fine!" Alex yelled back.  
  
"Alex, how are we going to handle this?" Aqua asked.  
  
"I don't know! Should we risk it?" Alex asked.  
  
"We have to," Aqua answered.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" demanded Jason. Alex handed Autum to Jason.  
  
"Watch her!" instructed the blonde. Alex pulled out a watch and opened it. "Minna! We're being attacked by Hotaru and Chibi-Usa's school! Hurry!"  
  
"Hai!" voices called from the watch.  
  
"Haruka, I'm going to try to transform!" Aqua called, pulling out her wand.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power Makeup!" Aqua yelled but nothing happened.  
  
"Michi! Maybe I'll be able to transform. Uranus Planet Power Makeup!" Haruka yelled, clenching her henshin wand in her hand.  
  
PallaPalla managed to escape the vortex. "Attack them my lemure!" she commanded. A lemure appeared and dived for the pink mirror floating above Kayla's limp body.  
  
"No you don't!" Haruka threw herself at the lemure. The lemure knocked Haruka out of the way and returned to going after its prey.  
  
"Destroy them all!" laughed PallaPalla, disappearing.  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
"Nani?" Michiru looked up and saw Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Anime characters in the real world? What the Hell is going on?!" demanded Autum.  
  
"I don't know Autum, but this happened to me and Kay before," answered Jason.  
  
"This has to be stopped!" Autum declared, standing up. Haruka and Michiru looked at the now calm girl.  
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"Hai!" A light blue symbol glowed on Autum's forehead. Sailor Moon and Sailor ChibiMoon arrived with the cats close behind.  
  
"Do your thing Sailor ChibiMoon!"  
  
"Onegai Pegasus! Twinkle Yell!!" the pink haired Senshi yelled, calling Pegasus.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The lemure was destroyed and the mirror returned to its place inside Kayla.  
  
"Kayla!" Jason cried, scooping her into his arms.  
  
"Hey," she smiled. Solar jumped on Jason's shoulder.  
  
"We found another Senshi!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Wha?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jason cried and almost dropped Kayla.  
  
"Senshi? This is crazy," Autum muttered.  
  
"Look at the mark on your forehead," Michiru said, handing Autum a mirror. Autum took the mirror and looked into it. The image in the mirror was her in a Senshi fuku. The image faded and showed her with a symbol: a cloud with the Roman normal five in it.  
  
"This can't be real. You're just cartoon characters," Autum stammered.  
  
"It's real Autum," Kayla told the older girl. Jason set her down and she walked over to Autum. "This is for you," she handed the older girl a wand.  
  
"Very funny Kayla," sneered Autum.  
  
"I'll prove it to you."  
  
"Kayla, maybe you should let her be," Usagi said softly.  
  
"No! If she doesn't transform then one or more of the others can't!" Kayla cried.  
  
"But Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan already have their powers," Usagi stated.  
  
"Odango, there was another new Senshi here. She distracted PallaPalla," Haruka informed the odango haired girl.  
  
"Another one!?" Solar yelled from Jason's shoulder.  
  
"You mind not yelling in my ear?" Jason glared at the orange feline.  
  
"Heh heh," Solar chuckled nervously.  
  
"Watch closely Autum Thomas and then tell me it ain't real. Earth Crystal Power Makeup!" Kayla transformed into Super Sailor Earth.  
  
"Say 'Sky Power Makeup' to transform Autum," instructed Solar.  
  
"Sky Power... Makeup?" In an instant Autum was standing in her navy and sky blue Senshi fuku.  
  
"I told you so," Kayla said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. Haruka whacked her on the head.  
  
"Baka, don't gloat," she ordered.  
  
"Owie!" Kayla held her head.  
  
"Alex... you're a girl?!?!" Autum exclaimed, noticing for the first time.  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Jason.  
  
"Hai, hai," Haruka nodded.  
  
"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
"Hotaru!" Haruka yelled back.  
  
"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" the young girl asked. Before Haruka could tell Hotaru anything Setsuna walked up.  
  
"I'll be teaching both you and Chibi-Usa until the schools are fixed," she responded.  
  
"Demo...!"  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru!" Setsuna frowned.  
  
"Gomen nasai Setsuna-mama," Hotaru bowed her head.  
  
"No telling anyone, got that Autum? Jase?" Kayla warned them.  
  
"Promise," nodded Jason.  
  
"Of course not. What do you take me for? A fool?" Autum asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Minna!" Everyone looked and saw Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako running to them.  
  
"Konnichi wa!!" Kayla yelled, waving.  
  
"When'd you become fluent in Japanese?" Autum asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"When I became Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're sad," sighed Autum.  
  
"Usa-chan! Let's have a sleepover party!"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" cheered Usagi. Kayla turned to face Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami.  
  
"Please come too?"  
  
"Hai!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know. I need to study," Ami answered in typical Ami fashion.  
  
"Ami, spring vacation is next week. Do you plan to study then too?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yes." Kayla sweat dropped.  
  
"Isn't the Spring Ball next week too?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah! It's the biggest school dance of the year! All the schools in the area chip in and rent a hall for it," Kayla answered.  
  
"Not my school," Rei said.  
  
"Nani?" Kayla looked at Rei.  
  
"I go to that private girls' school," Rei told her.  
  
"Well it's a non-uniform ball! You can get in to it!" Kayla said, smirking. Rei smiled too.  
  
"You're a great friend Kayla," Rei said.  
  
"You can thank Usa-chan! If it weren't for her kindness I'd probably be way different," stated Kayla.  
  
"Usagi-chan always brings out the best in everyone," Rei agreed.  
  
"So it's settled! Rei-chan is coming to the dance with us and everyone can sleep at my house! That means you too Ami-chan!" Kayla exclaimed.  
  
"How does June deal with you?" Autum asked. Kayla shrugged.  
  
"Don't be so mean to Kay-chan Autum-san!" Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"I'm not being mean!" Autum cried indignantly.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan, Autum and I aren't close friends, but it was nice of you to try and help," Kayla smiled at the pink haired child.  
  
"We should head home. See you tonight Kayla-chan. Ja ne!" Usagi waved and walked away with her Senshi. Kayla, Autum, and Jason watched them walk away.  
  
"Autum?"  
  
"Yes Kayla?"  
  
"We're friends now, right?" Kayla asked hopefully. Autum looked at the younger girl. She was a little shocked. A small smile formed on Autum's face and she nodded.  
  
"Yes. We're friends," she said.  
  
"Will you fight with me as a Senshi and help find our other team-mates?" Kayla pressed on.  
  
"Yes!" Autum exclaimed in annoyance. Kayla grinned.  
  
"The Galactic Senshi are gravitating toward you Kayla. You are their leader," Solar spoke up from Jason's shoulder.  
  
"I will do my best! With everyone's help we will win against the Dead Moon Circus!" Kayla exclaimed and shot Solar a peace sign. Autum grinned. Kayla's enthusiasm had moved to her.  
  
"Sailor Sky will be the brains of this team!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Sky will punish the Dead Moon Circus!" Kayla and Autum cheered as they high fived each other. The two girls hugged and then everyone went on their own way. 


	6. The Spring Ball

Celestially Divine  
  
The Galactic Saga  
  
Chapter 6: The Spring Ball  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names)

* * *

The Spring Ball was fabulous. The Senshi were all there, except Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa. Everyone was having an awesome time, even Rei.  
  
"Rei-chan! You made it!" Kayla squealed and hugged the raven-haired teen.  
  
"Yes, yes! But tonight, I am 'Fire,'" she answered.  
  
"Oh yeah. You're one of the ones that doesn't look different!" exclaimed Kayla. A lot of her new friends looked different in disguise. Of course, Kayla had seen them in and out of disguise.  
  
"Hey Kay!" Hope called as she ran over to her best friend.  
  
"Hope! Hey! I wantcha to meet my friend Fire! Fire, this is my best friend Hope. Fire is one of Bunny's friends," Kayla introduced them. Hope extended her hand to Fire.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," she said warmly. Fire shook her hand.  
  
"Likewise," she answered with a hint of suspicion.  
  
"I'm going to say hi to Willow and Melody!" Kayla called as she ran off. Fire's eyes narrowed and she glared at Hope.  
  
"Who are you?" the raven-haired shrine maiden demanded.  
  
"Do not be so suspicious, Hino Rei," Hope answered in perfect Japanese. Rei gasped.  
  
"How do you know my real identity?"  
  
"Do not worry, Hino-san. I am not an enemy. Ja ne!" Hope called and walked away. Rei just watched the brunette disappear into the crowd. As she finally withdrew her gaze a slow song started to play. Couples quickly filled the dance floor.  
  
"May I have this dance?" came a voice from behind her. She turned and found herself face to face with a man in a red tuxedo. On his face was a red mask.  
  
"Hai," she murmured, forgetting she was supposed to be undercover. The stranger led her out to the dance floor. Rei looked about and saw her friends were dancing with masked men as well.  
  
"Jase! Look at the girls!" Kayla whispered and pointed at the Inners. They were all ballroom dancing in the middle of the dance floor with their masked men.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked as she reached up and gently caressed her mystery man's face.  
  
"I am your past, present, and future; I am your other half," he answered. The song drew to a close and the masked man pulled Rei closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and fled as the song changed.  
  
"Wait!" she called. She turned and looked at her friends, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were all without their masked men. Usagi, on the other hand, was still dancing with hers. 'Lucky Usagi!' Rei thought enviously. Makoto, Minako, and Ami joined Rei.  
  
"I wonder who that is with Usagi-chan," Minako said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's Mamoru-san," Ami answered.  
  
"Mamoru-san! Hai!" exclaimed Makoto.  
  
"He kissed me," murmured Rei.  
  
"You too?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes," nodded Rei.  
  
"Who do you think the mystery men are?" Makoto asked,  
  
"I don't know Mako-chan. Do you think they have any connection with the Dead Moon?" replied Rei.  
  
"Iie!" Makoto cried.  
  
"Don't rule it out Mako-chan," Ami said.  
  
"But if the man dancing with Usagi-chan is Mamoru, it is ruled out because they came with him," Minako pointed out.  
  
"We should call an emergency meeting," said Ami.  
  
"And ruin the dance? Iie!" cried Minako.  
  
"Minako-chan! We have to discuss this!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Konnichi wa! Eigo no chizu wa arimasu ka (Do you have any English roadmaps)?" came Kayla's voice from behind them.  
  
"Naze?" Makoto asked, confused by Kayla's comment.  
  
"Kasu o sagashite imasu (I am looking for an umbrella)!" she laughed in response.  
  
"How would an English roadmap help you find an umbrella?" Minako asked confused as well.  
  
"Eh?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Baka! You don't even know what you said!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Yeah, well, bite me! I'm still trying to understand myself!" Kayla retorted.  
  
"You want me to bite you?" blinked Rei.  
  
"Figure of speech Rei-chan!" laughed Kayla.  
  
"You're weird," muttered Rei.  
  
"So are you," replied Kayla. Before Rei could reply the power went out in the auditorium. There were screams and soft thuds.  
  
"This is so easy!" came a familiar laugh.  
  
"Dead Moon Circus!" Kayla hissed.  
  
"Minna! Henshin yo!" Usagi yelled from somewhere in the dark. "Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Sky Power!"  
  
"Earth Crystal Power!"  
  
"Makeup!" All the Sailor Senshi transformed except for Neptune, Venus, and Jupiter.  
  
"A new Senshi has been awakened!" exclaimed Mars. A faint light appeared in the darkness.  
  
"A light in the dark! It's like a star!" Earth said, pointing.  
  
"Mars! Start a small fire and give us light!" Mercury ordered.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" The attack flew around the room, setting fire to all the decorations.  
  
"June!" Sky and Earth yelled. Their red headed friend was fighting the green haired Amazoness.  
  
"You're tough for a human," JunJun complemented her opponent.  
  
"You're not bad yourself," June said and threw a punch. JunJun back flipped and pulled out her pool cue.  
  
"Too bad you're a target!" JunJun said almost sadly and fired her pool ball at June.  
  
"No!" Autum yelled and ran to June.  
  
"Autum!" cried Kayla. The brown haired girl ran after her friend. Autum shoved June to the ground and got hit with JunJun's ball. Autum's pink dream mirror came flying out of her body and her transformation reversed.  
  
"NO!!! Autum!" screamed Kayla. She ran to Autum as JunJun sent her lemure to eat the mirrors. June staggered to her feet and saw Autum on the ground.  
  
"What's going on?!" she gasped, mortified. The other Senshi ran up.  
  
"We can't do anything without ChibiMoon here to call Pegasus!" exclaimed Moon. June rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I must be dreaming. Sailor Scouts at the dance," she muttered.  
  
"Autum thought it was a dream too, June, but it isn't! You're the third Galactic Senshi!" Earth stated.  
  
"Come on! Super S doesn't turn out like this. I've seen it over and over!" June said angrily.  
  
"Only 'cause Hope and I made you watch it! June, I know this is not how Super S turns out in the anime or the manga but have faith in this! The Sailor Senshi are real! They're from a whole different universe. Takeuchi Naoko was a prophet so to speak. The manga was her prophecy. Her anime show was to show us what would happen. Why do you think season five never presented itself to us in anime form? History changed!" Sailor Earth exclaimed.  
  
"Sailor Earth is right, June Smith. You are the Senshi of the Stars, Sailor Star. You are a light in the dark skies," Solar spoke up from her place on June's shoulder.  
  
"Hai! June-chan! Solar-chan is right!" Moon spoke up. "You have to have faith in your powers and in the other Senshi. We are a team no matter what! We have to stick together through thick and thin! I am not going to beg or plead because you have to accept your fate on your own. I do want to tell you one thing Jun-chan; you are wanted by all of us. We are your friends for eternity." Everyone looked at Super Sailor Moon wide eyed. Even JunJun was amazed. She had never heard someone pledge their friendship like that before. The only friends she had were CereCere, PallaPalla, and VesVes and even then, it wasn't a great thing because they were rivals.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Thank you!" June called out. She held her transformation pen tightly. Solar jumped off her shoulder. "Star Power Makeup!"  
  
"Minna! Behind you! The youma is getting more mirrors!" Sailor Earth yelled. A red rose came sailing past the Senshi and hit the youma. Super Sailor Moon looked up.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama! He feels so familiar, like we have a past together," murmured Sailor Earth. With him was ChibiMoon.  
  
"Sailor ChibiMoon, call for Pegasus!" Tuxedo Kamen instructed.  
  
"Hai! Onegai Pegasus! Please save these beautiful dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Pegasus appeared in the sky and his golden horn glowed. Sailor Star's fuku changed to the Super Senshi fuku. A Super Senshi henshin wand fell gently to the ground by Autum.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
"No!" JunJun exclaimed as her lemure was destroyed. The Sailor Senshi turned to look at her.  
  
"You will not win!" Sailor Star yelled.  
  
"I failed again. I promised I wouldn't. Zirconia will take away my powers now!" the green haired girl exclaimed, frustrated. She floated down to the ground. "Just finish me off now, Sailor Moon. Onegai!" she pleaded.  
  
"Iie," Sailor Moon shook her head.  
  
"Why not?" demanded JunJun.  
  
"You're young, like a child. I won't kill you," answered Sailor Moon.  
  
"I'm your enemy! You shouldn't be kind to me!"  
  
"A lot of my enemies have become my friends. Like the three before you. They became my friends when they helped save me," Sailor Moon told JunJun.  
  
"I... I want to be your friend Sailor Moon! I want friends like all of you! We don't have friends in the Circus," JunJun said.  
  
"Sailor Moon, can you heal her of all the dark energy in her?" Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"Hai," nodded Sailor Moon. She summoned the Ginzuishou. "Moon Healing Escalation!"" The warm energy of the crystal covered JunJun's entire being. All the dark energy Nehelenia had given her was wiped away. Sailor ChibiMoon approached JunJun and extended her hand.  
  
"Welcome to our team," the pink haired Senshi said.  
  
"Arigato! Domo arigato!" JunJun exclaimed happily. She hugged ChibiMoon.  
  
"Your treachery will not go unpunished," Zirconia said to herself and disappeared from the dance hall. 


	7. The Mysterious Sailor Senshi Revealed

Celestially Divine  
  
The Galactic Saga  
  
Chapter 7: The Mysterious Sailor Senshi Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names)

* * *

"Princess," a voice called out to Kayla as she slept.  
  
"Mmmm," she murmured and rolled over.  
  
"Princess Kayla," the voice called out to her again. Kayla opened her eyes and found herself standing on a stone pathway. Rose bushes lined the sides and led to a marble temple. Kayla looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked aloud.  
  
"You are at my temple," came a soft, masculine voice. Kayla looked at the temple and saw a young man dressed in white standing before it. "This is the Temple of Elysian, in the Golden Kingdom," he added.  
  
"Who are you?" inquired Kayla.  
  
"I am Helios," he replied, bowing gracefully.  
  
"Helios... you seem very familiar to me," she murmured.  
  
"I am the protector of dreams, the Golden Crystal, and the Earth Orb," Helios told her.  
  
"Golden Crystal? Earth Orb?" Kayla asked.  
  
"The heirlooms of the Golden Kingdom. I present to you the Earth Orb and with it, the awakening of your telepathy," Helios told her and walked over to her. He held of his hands and a multi-coloured orb appeared. "Each colour represents something that is under your protection, Princess."  
  
"My protection?" she murmured and took the orb in her hands. It had a soothing feel to it and the colours began to swirl. Their pattern looked almost like a 'k' when the swirling stopped.  
  
"It can help you in your search," Helios told her.  
  
"Thank you, Helios," she thanked him. Helios smiled softly.  
  
"Now return to your dream filled slumber, Princess," he commanded. Kayla nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't open them again until late the following morning.

* * *

"Oh Mamo-chan! I'm so glad you're here!" Usagi cried, clinging tightly to her boyfriend's arm. Chiba Mamoru, her boyfriend, just smiled. He was glad to be with his Usako again.  
  
"Hey love birds!" June called, walking toward them.  
  
"June-chan! Ohayo!" Usagi waved.  
  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan," the red head waved back. "Thank you for yesterday."  
  
"Of course, June. I'm glad you're part of our team. We've almost completed the mission to find the Sailor Senshi and then we can fight Queen Nehelenia," Usagi stated.  
  
"Yeah, and then you'll be returning home," noted June.  
  
"Hai," nodded Usagi.  
  
"We might never see you again."  
  
"Yes you will. We're supposed to fight together. Let's not think about our parting though! Let's focus on now and our search for the Galactic Sailor Senshi," Usagi said knowingly.  
  
"Good idea Usako," Mamoru said.  
  
"So what are you two doing today?" June asked them. Mamoru and Usagi both shrugged. "Well, a group of us are getting together to play some soccer. Wanna join us?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Mamoru agreed. Usagi looked slightly mortified. She wasn't a big sports fan. Fighting evil was sport enough in her mind.  
  
"Somethin' wrong Usagi?" June asked.  
  
"Eh? Iie! Let's go play," smiled the blonde.  
  
"Bunny! Hey! I didn't think you'd come!" Kayla yelled when she saw Usagi and Mamoru with June.  
  
"Who's your friend Bun?" Hope asked.  
  
"William Kirby, her boyfriend," Mamoru answered.  
  
"Oooooh! Bunny's got a boyfriend! Bunny's got a boyfriend!" chanted Hope.  
  
"Hey! June!" called a red haired male. June looked over and smiled.  
  
"You made it!" she exclaimed. The red headed make walked up to the small group. With him were two other guys, a girl, and Autum.  
  
"Bunny! Will! Hi!" Autum greeted her two newest friends.  
  
"Hi!" Bunny returned the greeting enthusiastically.  
  
"Bun, Will, Hope, I want y'all to meet my boyfriend Hank," June said as she took the other red head's hand.  
  
"This is Ben, my boyfriend," Autum said, wrapping her arm around one of the other guys. He was tall, muscular, had short auburn hair, and blue eyes. He waved.  
  
"I'm Jim," the third guy spoke up. He, too, was tall and muscular. His hair was blonde and his eyes were green. "This is Patrisha, my girlfriend," he added. The girl was a few inches taller than Kayla. She had curly shoulder length blonde hair and olive green eyes.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly.  
  
"Are you playing too Patrisha?" Bunny asked.  
  
"No. I'm not into athletics," answered Patrisha.  
  
"Yet you're dating the captain of the guy's soccer team?" laughed June.  
  
"Opposite attract," replied Patrisha.  
  
"Are the others here yet? I saw Lil Bunny, Tara, Aqua, and Alex. Miranda is playing with them," Autum asked.  
  
"Yup! Well, all of the girls... all of them except Trinity," answered Kayla.  
  
"I thought Jase would be here already," mused Autum.  
  
"He's coming with Adam," Kayla answered.  
  
"Adam's gonna be here? Sweet!" June exclaimed. Adam Watson and June had been part of the same soccer club, along with Jason, Jim, and a boy named Grant Farmer.  
  
"Grant's coming too," Jim added.  
  
"The gang is back together! Whoo!" June cheered.  
  
"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Red Flame!" called out a male voice. June grinned and followed the voice. Her eyes fell upon a tall and lean blue-haired, brown-eyed nineteen year old. The others stared as he approached. He was wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of baggy black shorts. His most noticeable feature was the bright green eyebrow ring he had. The other Senshi gathered and watched as he walked up. With him were two other people, another guy and a girl. They guy had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. The girl had long black hair with purple, green, red, and pink streaks. Her eyes were hazel.  
  
"Yo Farmer," June greeted him. Kayla blinked.  
  
"Rick? You play soccer?!" she asked, shocked.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing Cat Lady," the black haired guy answered.  
  
"That your co-worker from the shelter?" June asked. Kayla nodded.  
  
"Your girlfriend Rick?" the blue haired guy asked, nudging Rick in the side. Rick blushed lightly at the question.  
  
"Nah Grant. Brat is Jay's gal," June replied for Rick.  
  
"Little Jason? Dude, she's too pretty for him," Grant teased.  
  
"Causin' trouble Farmer?" Jason asked, coming up behind Kayla. With him was his older brother, Adam. Adam and Jason looked identical. They had extremely light blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Adam was about three inches taller than Jason. He was also bulkier than Jason, but he wasn't fat. Jason was almost stick thin, making everyone bulkier than him.  
  
"Hey Grant," Adam greeted his blue haired friend.  
  
"'Sup man?" Grant asked. Adam shrugged in response.  
  
"Back together again!" June exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Jimmy!" Grant yelled, finally noticing his other blonde friend. Jim waved to Grant and returned his attention back to the conversation he was having with Patrisha. The girl with the streaked hair elbowed Grant. "Oh hey! I want y'all to meet the youngest member of the farmer family!" Grant called, getting the attention of everyone around. "This is Terri, my baby sister," he said.  
  
"Hey," she waved. The others returned her greeting.  
  
"Shall we start our game?" June asked.  
  
"Not yet June! Zack said he wanted to play and I told him we'd wait for him," Autum spoke up. Zachary Thomas was Autum's older brother. Like Autum and Miranda, Zachary had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"And he has arrived," came a voice from behind Autum. Autum twirled around and hugged her older brother. "Thanks for waiting Sis," he said and hugged her back.  
  
"Anytime Bro," Autum replied. Autum and Zack were incredibly close and had a good relationship.  
  
"Great, let's play now!" June exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Kayla and Hope. The group quickly divided into teams and their game was under way. June gathered Hank, Autum, Ben, Kayla, Usagi, Hope, and JunJun together to work out a plan. The other gathered around Grant and listened to his plan.  
  
"Go Bunny!" Chibi-Usa cheered.  
  
"Go Alex!" Hotaru cheered.  
  
"Yeah! Go JunJun!" the two girls cheered together. JunJun beamed as she took the ball and scored the first goal of the game. Her teammates cheered wildly and the Senshi gave her congratulatory hugs.  
  
"That was awesome Jun!" Jason told her.  
  
"Thanks Jase!" she grinned. Jason grinned and playfully tugged her ponytail. JunJun had taken her hair out of her normal style just to play soccer.  
  
"You're gonna be better than Jase very soon Kiddo!" Adam told her. JunJun grinned and the game quickly continued.

* * *

After an hour or so more of playing, the game ended in a tie. Soon, everyone had left except the Senshi, Hope, Jim, Patrisha, Adam, Ben, and Hank. They sat around and talked as the day slowly came to a close.  
  
"Hey Autum, can you thank Zack for taking Mike home for me? Kayla asked.  
  
"Sure," nodded the strawberry blonde.  
  
"Hey, lookit Melody and Adam!" Hope said, pointing out that Melody and Adam were sitting off on their own talking quietly. The other Inner Senshi, along with Chibi-Usa, popped up behind their friend and watched intently.  
  
"What are they doing...?" asked Patrisha.  
  
"Being nosey Tish," answered June.  
  
"Do they always do that?" Patrisha inquired.  
  
"Hai... er... yeah!" Kayla spoke up. The others stared at her.  
  
"She's trying to learn Japanese! How cute!" Patrisha smiled.  
  
"Uh... yeah, that's it," Kayla laughed nervously.  
  
"They teach it at my school. Fire is really good. They put her in my advanced classes," Patrisha stated.  
  
"KYAH!!! Why are you guys spying on me?!?!" they heard Melody shriek. Everyone turned to see Bunny, Marina, Fire, Willow, and Lil Bunny in a heap on the ground. Melody was towering over them, fists clenched and raised, as she glared at them with fire in her eyes. JunJun was the first one to laugh. The other observers joined her shortly.  
  
"What a disgusting sight," came a snide voice.  
  
"Who would have thought JunJun would ever become one of them!" sneered another. JunJun whipped around and glared at two of her former teammates.  
  
"Konnichi wa JunJun!" laughed the one in red.  
  
"VesVes!" growled JunJun.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" the other one said.  
  
"PallaPalla!" hissed Jason.  
  
"So these girls are the Sailor Senshi," mused VesVes.  
  
"Wha...? Sailor Senshi?" Patrisha asked, confused.  
  
"Let's start with the confused one PallaPalla!" laughed the red haired girl.  
  
"Okay!" laughed PallaPalla. VesVes grinned and took aim at Patrisha.  
  
"Tish!!!" cried June and Autum. VesVes' shot hit its target and Tish crumpled to the ground.  
  
"TISH!!" Jim cried, only to be struck down by PallaPalla.  
  
"Come on Sailor Senshi, transform!" laughed VesVes. The Inner and Outer Senshi were hesitant. They couldn't blow their covers. June and Autum traded glances. They pulled out their henshin pens.  
  
"No! Don't!" JunJun cried.  
  
"Those two Palla!" VesVes instructed pointing at Ben and Hank.  
  
"STOP!!!" June and Autum yelled in unison.  
  
"Iie! Bakas!" Haruka protested.  
  
"You want the Sailor Senshi?" June asked.  
  
"You got them! Sky..." Autum added.  
  
"Star..."  
  
"Crystal Power! Makeup!" Hank and Ben watched as their girlfriends were swallowed by light while their clothes were replaced by their Sailor fukus.  
  
"We are the pretty sailor suited warriors of friendship!" the two Senshi said together, going through the customary Senshi poses.  
  
"In the name of the Sky!"  
  
"In the name of the Stars!"  
  
"We shall punish you!" the two yelled, standing back-to-back, each pointing at an Amazoness.  
  
"Aurora Beam Crash!" Super Sailor Star attacked VesVes.  
  
"Cloud Frisbee!" Super Sailor Sky attacked PallaPalla. The two girls blocked as the attacks hit them.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Help!" Rick yelled as he ran to the group. He slid to a halt.  
  
"Rick?! What's wrong?" Kayla asked her co-worker.  
  
"This pink haired chick attacked Terri and Grant! She used a pool ball to knock pink mirrors out of them!" he cried, panicking.  
  
"Looks like CereCere is having fun too!" laughed PallaPalla. Rick looked up and screamed.  
  
"More of them!" he yelled and frantically tried to scramble away.  
  
"Ooooh! A moving target!" squealed PallaPalla as she shot her blue ball at Rick's running back.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!" shrieked Hope. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Galaxy Power! Makeup!" 


	8. The Last Two Senshi Spirits Awaken

Celestially Divine  
  
The Galactic Saga  
  
Chapter 8: The Last Two Senshi Spirits Awaken  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names)

* * *

"ENOUGH!!!!" shrieked Hope. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Galaxy Power! Makeup!"  
  
"HOPE?!" Kayla exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Hoshi to ginga no bishoujo senshi Sailor Galaxy! Tuskini kawatte oshioki yo!" Sailor Galaxy said once her transformation was completed. CereCere arrived.  
  
"I see you found the traitor," she mused.  
  
"Hai!" cheered PallaPalla.  
  
"And the Sailor Senshi," added VesVes. CereCere looked over at the group.  
  
"Senshi-tachi..."CereCere murmured and looked away in disgust.  
  
"Minna! Henshin yo!" Luna yelled as she and the other three cats came running up to the group of warriors.  
  
"Thousands of lemurs are coming this way!" Solar added.  
  
"Jason, take your brother, Ben, and Hank to Terri and Grant. I'll catch up with you, okay?" Kayla told Jason.  
  
"Don't let them escape!" CereCere instructed, looking at PallaPalla.  
  
"Hai!" she replied.  
  
"Moon Crisis!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Makeup!" The Inner and Outer warriors transformed together.  
  
"Kayla-san! Henshin!" JunJun yelled.  
  
"Iie..."Kayla murmured. She was clutching something at the nape of her neck.  
  
"What's wrong? The green haired youth asked.  
  
"I sense two new powers," Kayla murmured.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"One feels warm and sunny," Kayla told her.  
  
"Gomen, but how does something feel sunny?" questioned JunJun. Kayla shrugged in response. "What about the second?"  
  
"It's a mix of a light breeze and a blustering storm. Maybe even like a hurricane," the brown haired teen described.  
  
"Do you think new warriors have awakened?" JunJun asked.  
  
"He did say that it would help in our mission," mused Kayla.  
  
"Huh?" JunJun blinked, confused. Kayla removed her hand from the nape of her neck. Resting there on a silver chain was the pulsing Earth Orb.  
  
"This is the Earth Orb, an heirloom of the Golden Kingdom. A young priest from a temple there gave it to me in a dream. He said his name was Helios. It was really weird. I didn't think anything of it until I woke up this morning and found the Orb fastened around my neck," Kayla explained. ChibiMoon turned to look at Kayla.  
  
"Kay-chan, henshin yo!" the little pink haired girl ordered.  
  
"JunJun, take the guys out of here, please? I'll catch up in a bit," Kayla told JunJun.  
  
"Hai!" she said and switched to her Amazon outfit. "Good luck minna!" she yelled and left with the guys.  
  
"Go now PallaPalla!" instructed CereCere.  
  
"What about that one?" VesVes asked, pointing at the untransformed Kayla. CereCere glared at the brunette, remembering their past encounter.  
  
"I'll deal with her," she growled. VesVes nodded and they split up, VesVes going after the Senshi and CereCere going after Kayla.  
  
"You!" Kayla growled when she saw CereCere standing before her.  
  
"This time you won't escape me!" CereCere yelled.  
  
"Anata mittomonai desu (You are ugly!)!" Kayla said as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Bakayaro!" CereCere shrieked and lunged at Kayla. Kayla smirked and jumped out of the way. 'Time to test this jewel out,' she thought as she watched CereCere's movements. She took a quick glance over at the Senshi to see how they were fairing against the lemures and VesVes. 'I'll be ready to help soon, minna!' she thought.

* * *

"Be careful Jun!" Jason yelled as he watched JunJun and PallaPalla fight each other.  
  
"You can't win without your magic JunJun!" PallaPalla told her.  
  
"I'll die trying then!" JunJun growled.  
  
"Why would you give up your magic for them?! They're old and have no more dreams!" yelled PallaPalla.  
  
"Dreaming isn't just for the young! And they're true friends!" JunJun yelled back. PallaPalla glared and knocked JunJun to the ground.  
  
"The amazing acrobat JunJun has become weak!" laughed PallaPalla. The blue haired Amazoness got ready to go in for the kill.  
  
"Sunray Blast!"  
  
"Freezing Tempest!" The two attacks hit PallaPalla head on. JunJun looked up and saw two ghostly figures in sailor fuku.  
  
"Nani?!" she gasped. The ghostly warriors continued to attack PallaPalla.  
  
"Leave!" they commanded as their multiple attacks impaled the blue Amazoness. PallaPalla frowned and left defeated. The ghostly Senshi turned to face JunJun and the guys.  
  
"TISH!!" Hank and Ben exclaimed when they got a good glimpse of the Senshi in orange and red.  
  
"Hey!! How could you tell who she was? The Senshi have a spell protecting their identities surrounding them!" exclaimed JunJun.  
  
"She's an apparition, not an actual person. Their spells only work on physical beings," Hank said.  
  
Ben leaned over and looked at Hank, "Where did you learn to BS like that?" Hank smacked Ben upside the head.  
  
"Moron!" he hissed. Ben scowled and rubbed his head. JunJun folded her arms.  
  
"Okay, okay I was lying. There were two girls who were attacked, right? These apparitions must be them!" Hank said.  
  
"That works too... I think," JunJun said.  
  
"Regardless, we have to watch Terri's body as well as Grant's," Jason told his friends.  
  
"What about the girls...?" Adam asked worriedly.  
  
"They'll be fine Adam," Jason said as he put his arm around Adam's shoulders.  
  
"I'm still worried about her... I mean, them," Adam told his younger brother.  
  
"Minako can take care of herself," Jason smiled.  
  
"Is that what her name really is?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah. They all have Japanese names. They're from Japan. There's Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibi-Usa, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Mamoru, and Hotaru," responded Jason.  
  
"This is so surreal! How can they exist in our world? They're two dimensional and fictional," Hank said, trying to figure the situation out logically.  
  
"Logic is on vacation for this one," Jim stated.  
  
"Multiple dimensions," JunJun spoke up. The guys looked at her. "We came from a twin dimension. Queen Neherenia tapped into this dimension believing that the Golden Mirror was here. Whoever has the Golden Mirror is hiding Pegasus," she explained.  
  
"The winged horse that ChibiMoon always summons?" Jason asked her.  
  
"Hai. Hai, that is Pegasus," nodded JunJun. Jason's eyes widened.  
  
"She... Chibi-Usa..." he stammered.  
  
"What about Chibi-Usa-chan?" questioned JunJun.  
  
"She has the Golden Mirror!" 


	9. CereCere's Cleansing

Celestially Divine  
  
The Galactic Saga  
  
Chapter 9: CereCere's Cleansing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names)

* * *

Kayla knelt on the ground, clutching her arm. "You can't fight with an injured arm. Surrender!" CereCere yelled.

"Never!" Kayla growled. She pulled the orb off its chain.

"Your little marble can't do anything to me," sneered CereCere.

"Capture!" Kayla yelled as she threw the orb in the air. The orb zoomed up and enlarged. It started to suck in CereCere.

"IIE!!!" the pink haired Amazoness shrieked as she tried to fight it. VesVes turned and saw her partner being sucked into the giant orb.

"CereCere!" she yelled.

"Minna! Now!" Super Sailor Moon yelled. The Senshi formed a circle and held hands. They pooled their powers together.

"Sailor Planet Attack!!" they shouted as one. A burst of rainbow energy shot up and destroyed the lemures. The ten warriors increased their power and the attack streaked towards VesVes. PallaPalla appeared next to her.

"Zirconia-sama wishes for us to return," the blue haired girl said. She disappeared again with VesVes following behind her

"LET ME OUT!!!" CereCere screamed and pounded on the sides of the orb she was trapped in.

"Purify!" Kayla yelled and the orb glowed. CereCere screamed bloody murder as the orb started to erase the evil from her body. However, the orb wasn't like the Ginzuishou. It couldn't completely erase the evil without sending the tainted energies to the user. After CereCere was fully cleansed, a bright light shot up from the orb and disappeared. It was releasing the tainted energies back into the world, into new and different people. The orb shrink and CereCere fell to the ground. Kayla covered her eyes, knowing the impact would hurt her.

"Good job," came a male voice. Kayla opened one eye.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she gasped.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" screamed CereCere. She pushed Tuxedo Kamen away and dropped from his arms.

"Calm down CereCere, we won't hurt you," Kayla told the pink haired girl.

"You lie!" hissed CereCere.

"I swear that I'm not lying. You can even ask JunJun," Kayla stated.

"JunJun is nothing but a traitor!" yelled CereCere. Kayla snarled and went to smack the younger girl but Tuxedo Kamen stepped up and stopped her.

"Don't," he said, Kayla backed down.

"She deserves it," she muttered. The Senshi came running over.

"Kayla! Kill her now!" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"No! She's not evil... well, at least, not really evil! She's just an... uh... angry... youth?" responded Kayla. Uranus sweat dropped and she drew her sword.

"If you won't then I will!"

"NO!!" shrieked JunJun as she ran up. CereCere turned to look at her ex-comrade.

"JunJun..."

"Too bad you think she's a traitor CereCere," Kayla said.

"You think I'm a traitor?" questioned JunJun.

"Hai," mumbled CereCere.

"You're not a traitor to us," Sailor Moon said as she walked p behind JunJun.

"Arigato Sailor Moon-chan," whispered JunJun.

"Hai, you're our friend," agreed Sailor Uranus. JunJun turned to face Uranus.

"Then spare CereCere Sailor Uranus-san! Onegai!" the green haired girl pleaded.

"Hai, hai! She isn't evil, I made sure of that," Kayla spoke up. Uranus frowned.

"I do not trust her," she huffed.

"Then I will be her guardian," Kayla stated, glaring at Uranus.

"Fine!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Yes!!" Kayla and JunJun cheered and high fived each other. CereCere gave them queer looks.

"Why are you defending me??" she asked.

"Because you're my friend," JunJun responded.

"But we're Amazons! We are evil! We aren't supposed to have friends!" the pink haired Amazoness stated.

"You aren't part of the Dead Moon Circus anymore Cere. You're part of the Senshi," Kayla told her.

"Even after the things I did?" CereCere asked.

"Yeeup," Kayla answered.

"You are weird," CereCere stated.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks she's weird!" exclaimed Sailor Mars.

"Silly Mars-chan! I'm not weird! I'm unique!" Kayla said, giggling. Sailor Mars looked at her, annoyed.

"CereCere, I pity you," she muttered.

"I'll watch Cere-chan!" Venus piped up, grinning insanely. CereCere sweat dropped.

"I don't know which one is worse," she mumbled.

"Kayla," Mars spoke up.

"BAKA REI!!!" Kayla yelled, flames blazing in her eyes.

"BAKA KAYLA!!" Rei shot back.

"HEY!!" Sailor Moon screamed. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Only I can argue with Rei-chan like that!" Sailor Mars just stared at the blonde.

"Anyway! We have to get home and convince Mom and Dad that Cere belongs with us! Ciao!" Kayla exclaimed. She grabbed CereCere by the arm and ran off.

"She has the right idea. We'll have to have a meeting tomorrow though. We have to explain things to the guys, Terri, and Tish," Autum said. The other agreed and everyone went their separate ways for the night.


	10. Senshi Meetings

**Celestially Divine**

_The Galactic Saga_

Chapter 10: Senshi Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names).

* * *

_"Prince Endymion! The Galactic Senshi are waiting for you!" called Kunzite. The sixteen-year-old prince walked out of his bedroom. Trailing behind him was his twelve-year-old sister, Princess Hikari._

_"But Endy! Why can't I come?" she whined._

_"Because you are too young!" Endymion snapped._

_"But Miko-chan is going!" she exclaimed._

_"Mikomi has been training since she could walk. You haven't," he stated._

_"But I can do it!"_

_"You're not a Senshi! You are staying here with Jadeite and Zoicite, understand?" instructed the black haired prince._

_"You're not a Senshi either! Why do you get to go?" Hikari demanded, standing with her hands planted firmly on her hips._

_"Because I can use the Golden Crystal and you can't," Endymion stated arrogantly. Hikari stuck her tongue out at her older brother._

_"One day you'll regret not having me around!" she huffed and stormed off to her room. Endymion stuck his tongue out at her retreating form. He then followed Kunzite downstairs. Waiting for him in the main foyer of the palace were Princess Mikomi, Princess Aki, Princess Miyako, Princess Sayuri, and Princess Chikara._

_"Hello Prince Endymion," they greeted him. Endymion nodded at them._

_"Is Kari coming this time?" Mikomi asked._

_"No. She hasn't even started her training. She'll be ready for next year's conference," he answered._

_"Kunzite, are you staying with the young princess?" Chikara asked._

_"No. Jadeite and Zoicite are," the silvery haired Shitennou answered._

_"I feel bad about leaving her behind," Mikomi sighed._

_"We have different training standards than the rest of the system. She's still a little girl Mikomi," Endymion stated as he walked past the five Senshi. Kunzite and Nephrite followed behind him. The Senshi scowled and followed behind the prince._

* * *

_Eighteen-year-old Hikari ran up to Endymion. "They're attacking! What do we do Onii-san?" she asked._

_"Call for the Galactics. The Golden Kingdom will not fall! We must keep the Earth safe. I will go speak to Helios about sealing the Golden Kingdom from the Dark Kingdom," answered the twenty-two year old prince._

_"Hai!" Hikari saluted her brother and ran off. Endymion grabbed the Golden Crystal and headed off to find the priest._

* * *

_"Minna! Endymion-sama wants us to fight the Shitennou," Sailor Sky told her Senshi._

_"Hai!" saluted the other Galactic Senshi._

_"There are five of us and four of them. They're stronger now that they are under the control of the Dark Kingdom. Everyone be on guard and do not hesitate to kill them," Sky instructed as she grabbed a sword from the armoury. The other girls followed suit._

_The battlefield was already laced with the bodies of palace guards as well as civilians. The forces of the Dark Kingdom had grown since the invasion weeks ago. The Shitennou were standing in the middle of all the death and destruction. Their eyes glowed with an evil shine._

_"Isn't your Prince going to come out and fight?" sneered Kunzite._

_"The coward doesn't care about his own people," added Zoicite._

_"His loyalty is with the Moon, the enemy," Nephrite stated._

_"Endymion's loyalty is to his kingdom!" yelled Sailor Wind._

_"And to the Moon Queen, who has been our protector since the beginning of time!" Sailor Earth said._

_"And that's where our loyalty is!" Sky growled, glaring at Kunzite._

_"That is why you must die!" Jadeite informed her._

_"You traitors will be the only ones who die!" Sailor Sun yelled._

_"That is what Sailor Galaxy said to us when we fought the Outer Senshi," sneered Kunzite. Sailor Earth's eyes widened as she gasped loudly._

_"You bastard! You killed her!" she cried. Kunzite flashed her a sadistic grin._

_"And I enjoyed every second of it!" he added. Sailors Star and Wind quickly grabbed hold of the younger girl's arms._

_"Calm down! Rushing into a fight with Kunzite will only get you killed!" Sailor Star said._

_"You're not strong enough to take him out alone. Let us do it," added Sailor Wind._

_"But he killed my best friend!" Earth exclaimed annoyed that the two girls were treating her like a weakling. "He's **MY** half brother! I've been training with him for years! I can take Kunzite!" she added._

_"Just let her go. We won't get anything accomplished at this rate," Sailor Sky instructed. Star and Wind released Earth and backed down. "Sun, you get Zoicite. Star and I will take Nephrite, leaving Wind with Jadeite." The broke up and got ready for their fights._

* * *

Kayla, Hope, June, and Autum were sitting at a small café together. "What do we do now?" Hope asked. They had all met because of a dream they each had.

"Do we talk to Tish and Terri about this…? Or… do we wait until we're sure it's them…?" June asked.

"Either way, we have to explain everything to them and the guys. I don't care if they end up not being related to the Senshi at all. They're our friends and we dragged them into this," Autum stated.

"Glad our esteemed leader is back. I hope Usagi and the other girls don't get too upset with us. Haruka is already annoyed with me. I can only imagine how bad she'll take it if they aren't Senshi," Kayla said.

"Where is CereCere anyway?" June asked.

"Mike roped her into laying video games. Mom and Dad like her already," answered Kayla.

"She'll be at the meeting right?" Autum asked. Kayla nodded in response.

"Hopefully she and JunJun will tell us about Neherenia's plan," June said, rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha," snorted Hope.

"We should probably keep a closer watch over Chibi-Usa," Kayla suggested.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Should we tell the other's about her secret?" June questioned.

"NO! Pegasus would be so angry with Chibi-Usa!" exclaimed Hope and Kayla.

"Okay, okay! It was just a suggestion!" June told them, laughing a bit. She had expected a reaction like that from them. She knew that they were diehard fans of the Sailor Senshi and she knew all the ways to egg them on.

"We have to be serious about this June. This is no longer just a cartoon show," Autum scolded.

"ANIME!" Hope and Kayla yelled, glaring at Autum.

"Whatever! The fact is this is reality now. It's not fictional. We have to do everything in our power to keep our world safe, understand?" the strawberry blonde haired girl continued. She gave Hope and Kayla firm glares. "You two have to be serious about this. No acting like crazed fan girls just because your favourite characters are here. And June, don't goad them about things like Chibi-Usa and Pegasus either. A long time ago, the four of us were part of the strongest force in the Solar System. And we will be those four warriors once again."

"Yes Autum," nodded the other three girls. Autum smiled and nodded back.

* * *

Patrisha sat on a park bench with a book. She had gone out to sort through her thoughts. Her mind was dwelling on a dream she had, as well as the events of the day before. It had been a very weird day for her indeed. The red haired girl and the blue haired girl appearing out of nowhere and calling the group the Sailor Senshi, being attacked and then feeling a sense of floating in the endless emptiness known as space, and then waking up in Jim's arms.

"I must have fallen asleep and dreamed it," she told herself, not being able to concentrate on the book she was reading.

"Patrisha?" came a voice. Patrisha closed the book and looked up to see Terri Farmer approaching the bench she was sitting at.

"Hello Terri," Patrisha greeted her.

"Hey, think we can talk 'bout last night?" Terri asked, sitting next to the curly haired blonde.

"I suppose we could… it wasn't a fabrication of my imagination was it?" Patrisha replied with a sigh.

"Sadly," Terri nodded.

"Did you… have the dream too Terri?" Patrisha asked nervously.

"You mean the one with the Sailor Senshi fighting the Shitennou? Yeah… it was weird. The woman, Chikara, she looked just like me and acted like me. It seemed more like a memory than a dream. A repressed memory," answered the black haired girl. Patrisha looked at her and examined her closely. She did look an awful lot like Chikara. "And you, Patrisha, you would be Sayuri."

"And the Princess are the Senshi. Chikara is… Sailor Wind? And Sayuri is… Sailor Sun?" mused Patrisha.

"I assume so," agreed Terri.

"Did you get attacked last night? By those scantily glad girls?" Patrisha question. Terri nodded and looked at her.

"And then there was that weird floaty feeling! Like I was in my body, but I wasn't!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide as Patrisha nodded.

"And then seeing a battle with two Sailor warriors! A strawberry blonde girl and a red haired girl!" added Patrisha.

"Yes!" Terri nearly shouted.

"Strawberry blonde… red head… I know who they are Terri!" Patrisha exclaimed, jumping up from the bench.

"Really?"

"Yes! That's Autum and June!" Patrisha stated.

"Then this means… that the Sailor Senshi are real!" Terri exclaimed quietly. Patrisha nodded and sat back down again. She took on a serious look.

"And I think… that when we were watching that battle last night… we were there in spirit. And then… I was at a battle between Jun and the blue haired girl!" she said.

"Ben and Hank… they called out for you, Patrisha. After the blue haired girl was defeated," Terri said.

"That's right! I remember that!" Patrisha gasped.

"I found this pen when I got home," Terri said as she pulled a sapphire blue pen with a gold "Z" with two wavy lines in a gold oval.

"That is a nice pen Terri," Patrisha said, appreciating the craftsmanship of the pen.

"I've never seen anything like it Patrisha. It wasn't there when I left to play soccer. And my room was completely locked. No one could have gotten in," explained Terri.

"Magic," Patrisha said. Terri gave her a disbelieving look.

"C'mon Bass! You can't tell me you believe in magic," she almost sneered. Patrisha shot the other girl an injured glare.

"I do believe in magic Miss Farmer," she nearly hissed. Patrisha had been raised to be a proper young woman but she had always believed in magic. It kept her inner child alive.

"Okay, okay! Chill out Patrisha! I didn't mean to offend ya!" Terri apologized quickly, raising her hands in front of her.

"You saw the battles last night Terri! Their powers are a form of magic. Maybe you should be more open minded to all the possibilities," Patrisha stated.

"Fine, fine. Just don't lecture! I get enough of that from my family," sighed Terri. Out of nowhere, Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 started playing. Terri raised an eyebrow. "What the Hell is that?" she questioned.

"My cell phone," Patrisha said and pulled a silver coloured flip phone from her purse. "Hello?" she spoke once she answered.

"Hey Tish! It's Autum!"

"Hi Autum. How are you?" Tish greeted her friend happily.

"I'm alright. Listen, I need to talk to you about last night. We're all meeting at the riverfront at the George Avenue park."

"Oh. I take it you want Terri there too?" Patrisha asked and glanced at her.

"Yeah… Grant said he was going to find her and bring her. She wasn't home when I called."

"That's because she's here with me," Patrisha informed Autum.

"Oh… well, let her know. Everyone's showing up for two. See you two then! Bye Tish!"

"Goodbye Autum," Tish said and flipped her phone shut.

"What'd Autum want?" Terri inquired.

"Everyone is meeting downtown at two. They want us there," Patrisha answered.

"It's about last night, isn't it? They want to explain what the Hell is happening, right?" Terri asked and earned a queer look from Patrisha.

"You sound very paranoid Terri," she stated as she brushed a few stray curls from her face.

"Well, I'm convinced I'm going crazy," she responded.

"Well, you're not. Autum is one of the most logical people I know and if she says this is real, then I believe her," said Patrisha as she picked up her stuff.

"Yeah, I been wonderin' and what's a posh girl like you doin' hanging around people so different from you?" Terri questioned, standing up as well.

"We're not that different at all. Our boyfriends are on the same soccer team, we love music, June and I are both sisterly towards our younger friends, Autum and I get top marks in school. We share similar dreams. We all want to be famous musicians. They have a band, June and Autum, and I do all the PR work because I am definitely more outgoing than them," Patrisha answered fondly.

"What about the two freshmen girls?"

"Well, I just met Hope yesterday. Kayla's been around for a few years. June's mom was Kayla's baby-sitter and when June turned ten, Mrs. Shields got her to watch Kayla and Michael. She was eight and I was nine when we met. She's a nice girl. A little odd at times, but definitely nice," Patrisha informed Terri.

"How did you meet June and Autum and the soccer guys?" Terri pressed on.

"Well Autum's father works for my father. That's how she and I met. June and Autum have known each other since daycare. Group play dates are always fun with Mrs. Thomas around! As for the guy, Benjamin is my neighbour. He and June have always played soccer, along with Grant, Hank, Jimmy, Adam, and Jason. Our group has all kinds of little connections if you hadn't noticed," replied the blonde.

"I guess now there's a new connection huh?" Terri said with a small smile. Patrisha nodded in response.

"You're not the always bitchy punk with a bad attitude everyone thinks you are Terri, You're a lot nicer than that," Patrisha told her.

"And you're not the stuck up rich snob with a holier than thou complex," laughed Terri.

"People just like to talk to make themselves feel better, don't you agree?" Patrisha asked, laughing as well.

"Oh yeah! I just laugh at them for making assumptions about people don't know. Especially when Grant used to ramble about how sweet and angelic you were," agreed Terri. Patrisha stopped and stared at the older girl, gaping. Terri stopped walking and looked at her. "You mean you never knew Grant was crushing on you?"

"N-no… I didn't…" Patrisha answered, slightly dazed by the revelation.

"Apparently he and Jim got into an actual fight about it," Terri added.

"That was over me…? I knew they stopped talking for a few months… but… wow…" Patrisha said, finally able to understand why her boyfriend got upset whenever she talked to or about Grant Farmer a few years ago.

"Yeah. I'm glad they made up. You know what Patrisha? You got some power in you because you're the one who convinced them to forgive and forget," Terri informed her.

"They were both so miserable. I just wanted to help the team," confessed the curly haired blonde.

"Well, we better hurry if we want to get to the riverfront on time! C'mon!" Terri called and sprinted off.

"I'm coming! Wait up!" Patrisha shouted and ran after Terri.


	11. The Bright Coloured Shirt and Clashing T...

Celestially Divine  
  
The Galactic Saga  
  
Chapter 11: The Bright Coloured Shirt and Clashing Tie Phase  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names)

* * *

"Hey Adam, we're gonna be late!" Jason yelled up the stairs. He was waiting at the bottom of the staircase in the foyer of their home.

"I'll be down in a min Jay!" the older Watson son replied. He was sitting in front of his computer, doing a search on a manga series.

"I'm not waiting any longer! And I'm taking the car!" he heard his brother yell and rolled his eyes.

"Damn it Jay! You're so bloody impatient!" Adam growled as he closed all the windows on his computer and ran down the stairs.

"Gotcha to move though," smirked the younger Watson son. Adam just glared and swiped the car keys from his baby brother.

"Let's go," he commanded and headed to their car. The two boys shared an old beat up car. They had put a lot of money into the restoration process.

"Bossy today, ain't ya?" scoffed Jason.

"You're one to talk," Adam retorted.

"You were gonna make us late! What were you doing on your computer anyways?" Jason demanded as he climbed into the passenger seat of their car.

"None of your business," Adam muttered and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Looking through the porn sights again?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Adam glared at Jason.

"Just because you do that in your spare time doesn't mean I do!"

"I do not!! Remember, I'm the angel child?" smirked Jason.

"No you're not you delusional freak child," Adam snorted in response. Jason scowled.

"You're just jealous because I'm the favourite child," he said indignantly.

"God, give it up Jason! I really don't care!" Adam nearly shouted as he sped off towards the riverfront. Jason glared at his older brother, folded his arms across his chest, and pouted while looking out his window.

* * *

Jim, Hank, and Ben walked up Riverside Drive towards the George Street Park. Riverside Drive stretched across the entire city. The east and south ends were the most prominent parts of the city. The north side of the city was the waterfront; there were a few museums, gardens, and city hall in the general area of the waterfront. The west end was the typical "wrong side of the tracks' that is found in all cities, even if it's not obvious. The last part of the city was known as Central. All the big auto plants and all the trades were located there. Benjamin, as well as Patrisha, lived along the Drive in the eastern waterfront area.

"Dude, I still can't believe a dork like you lives around here," Hank said for the millionth time. The three of them had been friends since they were seven but they had only recently discovered Ben's roots when they started high school. Ben just shrugged.

"Hey, no complaints from me. Two of my best friends are right next door to one another!" Jim stated with a grin.

"You'd never be able to tell he has a fortune at his disposal by looking, eh Jimbo?" Hank said. Ben raised an eyebrow at his friend. Ben was dressed in torn, faded, and stained jeans and a fading bleach stained black t-shirt. His shoes were also in need of repair. The material looked moth eaten and ripped.

"Come on man, stop pickin' on me!" Ben spoke up. Compared to him, Jim and Hank looked like they were clothing models. Jim was wearing tan khakis and a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned dark blue shirt other it. Hank was wearing blue jean shorts and a green tank top with a neon green unbuttoned shirt over it

"Bet it's another phase," Jim mused.

"You mean like the 'Bright Coloured Shirt and Clashing Tie' phase?" Hank asked Jim, who nodded vigorously.

"Guys! You're wounding me!" Ben exclaimed, clutching his heart.

"Dork..." Hank said and rolled his eyes.

"You're just upset because I pulled that look off," Ben stated proudly.

"Whatever you say Benny," Hank sighed.

"Glad we're still acting like our normal selves despite the abnormalities that have dropped upon us," Ben said with a small grin gracing his face.

"Yeah... last night was definitely weird..." Hank nodded.

"It was more than weird," Jim mumbled.

"If it were just the three of us, I'd say we're all crazy... but..." Ben shrugged.

"But they're really real. We played soccer with cartoon characters that weren't so cartoonish," Jim said.

"And we saw Autum and June turn into them," added Hank.

"Maybe Mr. P. wasn't as crazy as he sounded," Ben theorized. Mr. P. was their old science teacher. He believed in aliens, parallel universes, and anything else paranormal. He had a reputation for being crazy at their school.

"Don't you guys feel foolish about dismissing all his theories now?" Jim asked.

"If we could tell him about all this, he'd be in Heaven," Hank said.

"Hey dudes... Alex is really a chick..." Ben spoke up.

"I know... school is going to be so awkward now..." Hank responded to his friend's random comment.

"Hey, what do you think will happen when the Senshi leave?" Jim questioned.

"Whatcha mean Jimmy?" Ben asked in response.

"Well, do you think Autum, June, Tish, Hope, Kayla, and Terri will leave with them?" inquired Jim. Ben and Hank looked at each other and then at Jim.

"I should hope not. How will they explain it to their parents?" Hank answered.

"But what if they do decide to go? I bet Sailor Moon has ways of making the unexplainable explainable," Ben mused to his friends.

"Good point," agreed Hank.

"I think we're screwed either way," sighed Jim.

"Dude, don't give up hope! We'll just have to persuade them to stay when the time comes," Ben stated. Hank nodded in total agreement.

"We better hurry or we'll be late," Ben reminded them before breaking out in a brisk run. Hank and Jim followed after him.


	12. Revelations

Celestially Divine

The Galactic Saga

Chapter 12: Revelations

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names)

"So, why did we gather without the Senshi?" CereCere questioned once everyone Autum had called had arrived.

"We'll see them later," Kayla told the pink haired girl.

"We wanted to explain before they could stop us," Autum added.

"What's to explain? You guys have super powers," Grant stated.

"Yes, but out mission has put you all in danger," Patrisha countered.

"You guys didn't know," Rick said reassuringly.

"I should have. To them, I am a traitor," JunJun spoke up.

"And to us, a valued ally," June told her.

"It is our duty to stop the Dead Moon from finding the Golden Mirror and the Golden Crystal. The Golden Mirror is where Pegasus is hiding and he is the Guardian of the Golden Crystal," Kayla explained.

"So what does this Golden Crystal do?" Adam asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly but it is the heirloom of the Golden Kingdom, the Earth's former ruling kingdom. It has power like Usagi's Ginzuishou, the Silver Crystal," she said.

"If it's it is a jewel from the Earth Kingdom, do you inherit it?" Jason asked.

"I think Mamoru gets it," Hope spoke up. Kayla nodded in agreement.

"Does that make you and Mamoru related?" Terri questioned

"Possibly. I really don't know much about my role in the Silver Millennium I don't even know how my powers can exist," Kayla said.

"What do you mean?" CereCere questioned.

"Well, technically speaking, Mamoru should be Sailor Earth. These powers belong to him," she explained to the best of her ability.

"That's confusing," CereCere mumbled.

"But true. Maybe I only have these powers temporarily," shrugged Kayla.

"What'll you be when you lose your powers?" Hope asked.

"I don't know," Kayla said forlornly.

"Maybe you'll be Tuxedo Mask!" Hope said. Kayla's jaw dropped at the comment. Hope sat there with a straight face. She knew Kayla's feelings about the Tuxedo Kamen outfit.

"Bloody Hell Hope… it's Tuxedo KAMEN not Tuxedo MASK! And if that happens, I am SO designing a new fuku!" Kayla exclaimed after she recovered.

"Regardless, you are the Senshi of Earth right now," Patrisha spoke up.

"Maybe there are two Sailors for Earth," suggested Rick.

"Whatcha mean?" Kayla questioned her co-worker.

"Well, you were once a princess and Mamoru was your older brother. He was the heir to the throne right?" Rick said.

"Yeah, Endymion was the heir to the Golden Kingdom," nodded Kayla.

"Well, maybe because he is the heir you were given powers to fight as his representative… like at times when he is delayed or something," continued Rick.

"Dude, you are a genius!" Kayla exclaimed. She tackle-hugged Rick, laughing happily.

"Erp… can't… breathe…" Rick gasped. Kayla flushed embarrassedly and let him go.

"Sorry!" she giggled.

"She's gonna make one scary wife," Hank said as he glanced at Jason.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" stammered Jason. His face was slowly turning red.

"Oh, you know why Little Dude," Hank smirked.

"No, no, he's Little Dude!" Jason exclaimed and pointed at Rick.

"No, he's not. You'll always be the Little Dude of our group," Hank said and pat Jason on the head. Jason scowled at Hank.

"Remember, I don't belong to your soccer club. I only play for school," Rick added, finally fully recovered from Kayla's hug. Jason just continued to scowl.

"We need to protect the one with the Golden Crystal," Terri said.

"How if we don't know where Pegasus is hiding?" questioned CereCere.

"You might not, but we do don't we guys?" JunJun told them as she glanced at the guys.

"How do you know?" Hope exclaimed.

"We determined last night that it's Chibi-Usa," Ben said.

"Really?" CereCere mused.

"Yeah," JunJun nodded.

"NO ONE is allowed to tell the other Senshi. We're not even technically supposed to know," Kayla warned.

"Of course not," JunJun said on behalf of the others.

"I'm glad. If you told, it would really hurt Chibi-Usa. I couldn't stand to see her upset," Kayla said softly.

"Don't worry Kay. We won't let anything hurt Chibi-Usa," June said as she pulled Kayla into a hug.

"Promise June?" Kayla asked quietly.

"Of course Babe," June nodded. It wasn't always obvious but June and Kayla shared the bond of sisters. The younger girl knew more about June than even Autum and Patrisha. The fiery red head was the 'tough chick' in her trio. They had witnessed her rage when her parents divorced. Kayla had witnessed the emotional breakdown of the girl who never cried in public. Neither Kayla nor June knew how their bond came to be but they quietly accepted it. Of course, both were starting to emerge from their shells thanks to the other. Kayla was starting to become more extroverted and June was starting to show emotions other than rage in public.

"Yeah Kayla, we're giving you our word," Autum said.

"Thank you," Kayla said quietly. Autum and Kayla had never been on good terms. To Autum, Kayla was the tag-along kid. On the opposite side, Autum was the rude upperclasswoman. Both of them had been worried about losing June to the other.

Patrisha and Kayla had always been on polite terms. Patrisha was on polite terms with everyone and everyone liked her. She had seen that being Senshi had brought Autum and Kayla closer. She had always wondered they couldn't just get along, but she knew both had stubborn tendencies. "I'm glad we're all getting along now," she said.

"Yup," agreed Hope. Hope had been Kayla's best friend since the two girls were in seventh grade. It had only been two years since they met. Autum had always been nicer to her than Kayla but Hope had never been nice back. She didn't like how Autum treated Kayla. Kayla and Hope always stood by each other.

"We're now soldiers of love and justice. That means we defend the ones we love as well as uphold justice where the law cannot reach," Terri said. Everyone had thought Terri had been either scary or strange. She always dressed in black in black and always had on dark makeup. Rumours always surrounded her. The only person who really knew what was going on with Terri was Grant. Terri came from a mixed family. She and her siblings were all adopted. They shared no blood, except for the twins, Lise and Emmie.

"All for one and one for all," Kayla said and stuck her hand out. She waited for the others to follow suit. Finally, CereCere put her hand over Kayla's.

"All for one and one for all," she said with a smile. Hope put her hand over CereCere's and Jason followed her.

"United we stand…" Hope started.

"… Divided we fall!" finished Jason.

"You guys are so clichéd!" laughed June as she put her hand over Jason's.

"Doesn't matter if it's clichéd. It's the truth," Terri stated with a contented grin as she added her hand to the pile. Soon everyone followed suit.

"Soldiers or not, we will do whatever we can to defend each other," Hope said.

"Yeah!" cheered the others.


	13. Attack of the Dead Moon Circus

Celestially Divine

The Galactic Saga

Chapter 13: Attack of the Dead Moon Circus

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names)

* * *

Chibi-Usa sat in her room and did school work. The other Senshi and Mamoru had all gone out but Chibi-Usa had opted to stay behind. Her Stallion Reeve sat next to her books and every so often she would glance at it. Finally Pegasus appeared before her.

"Pegasus!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hello," the winged horse returned her greeting.

"Arigato," Chibi-Usa thanked him. Pegasus gave her a queer look. "For helping the new Senshi become stronger," the pink haired girl added. Pegasus gave a slight nod of his head. "Pegasus? Do you think we will beat the Dead Moon Circus?"

"I like to believe it," Pegasus answered her.

"Because you're depending on us, aren't you?"

"Hai," he answered.

"I think we definitely will! We do have new allies to help," Chibi-Usa told him.

"Yes, they are a very reliable group. But what will become of them when it's time to return to your world?" inquired Pegasus. Chibi-Usa didn't answer right away. She had to think about his question. It never occurred to her that the Sailor Senshi would be splitting up. She wanted to return to her home but she didn't want to return to find that the new Senshi didn't exist.

"We can bring them with us!" she finally exclaimed.

"But what about their families?"

"We can bring them too?" she said softly then sighed. "I've grown used to them being around. I like them Pegasus." The pink haired girl set her head don on her desk and sighed again. Pegasus watched her, sad that she was sad. Sadness didn't suit the young princess in his opinion.

"Cheer up. I am sure that a suitable solution to this problem will be found before your departure," he told her reassuringly. Chibi-Usa lifted her head slightly and gave Pegasus a small smile.

"Arigato."

"Chibi-Usa-chan! We're back!"

"Aaah! Pegasus, hurry!" Chibi-Usa hissed and she jumped up as she heard footsteps thundering up the stairs to her room.

"Guess what Chibi-Usa-chan! Kayla's here and she wants to take you and me shopping!" Hotaru exclaimed as she appeared in Chibi-Usa's room.

"Wai! I'll be right down, okay Hotaru-chan?" Chibi-Usa said as she flashed her dark haired friend a smile. The pink haired girl had conveniently placed herself in front of the Reve. She wanted to make sure her secret was safe in case Hotaru appeared before Pegasus vanished. She would do everything in her power to protect him from any and all who could pose a threat to his safety. She cared about him too much to lose him.

"Hai! Hurry!" said Hotaru as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Aishiteru," Chibi-Usa whispered to the Stallion Reve before she bounded down the stairs after Hotaru.

"Hi!" Kayla exclaimed when she saw Chibi-Usa's pink, cone shaped odangos.

"Hello," Chibi-Usa returned the greeting.

"Ready to spend the afternoon with me, Taru, and Haruka?" Kayla asked with a grin.

"Wait… when did I agree to this?" questioned Haruka.

"Just now," was the response Haruka was given. She stared at Kayla, baffled by her sudden decision. "Dude, we need a driver! C'mon, I'll even pay for gas!" the brunette pleaded with a puppy dog pout. The other Senshi chuckled and went on their merry ways.

"Have fun Haruka," Michiru teased as she disappeared with Setsuna. Haruka muttered something under her breath as she grabbed the keys to her sports car. Chibi-Usa lightly touched her brooch and in a flash of pink light her pink locks were converted to the blond hair of her alter ego, Bunny Moonstone.

"You look a lot like Usagi-chan with blonde hair," Hotaru said as she and Chibi-Usa scrambled out the door together.

"We'll be back before dinner!" Kayla called as she followed behind the two younger girls.

"You owe me for this!" Haruka called as she hopped into the driver's seat.

"Ha ha, of course Haruka-sama," Kayla replied as she hopped into the front passenger seat. She flashed Haruka the most adorable grin she could muster. After she left the others she had decided that she wanted to keep a closer eye on Chibi-Usa. She also hoped that she would get some advice from Haruka without actually revealing anything to the older blonde. She knew that Haruka and Michiru were the Senshi to go to if help with a mission was needed. They were very dedicated to their missions. They were bound to know the best way to protect Chibi-Usa. Kayla just prayed she wouldn't reveal Chibi-Usa's secret unintentionally.

"Wai! We're here!" Chibi-Usa and Hotaru exclaimed as Haruka pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"Woo…" mumbled Haruka. Kayla jabbed her in the arm.

"More enthusiasm Alex!" Kayla said sweetly while Haruka glared at her.

"Yeah, enthusiasm!" cheered Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Haruka rolled her eyes and quickly pulled into a parking space close to the mall's entrance. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa bounded out of the car and headed towards the mall's doors. Kayla got out and rushed around to Haruka's door.

"C'mon Haruka! I swear we'll have fun!" the brunette pleaded.

"What's so important about my coming here?" the sandy blonde haired woman asked.

"I need your advice on our mission," whispered Kayla.

"The defeat of the Dead Moon?"

"Yeah. This is just like the search for the talismans amongst my group of Senshi," Kayla stated.

"This is a completely different battle. They want Pegasus. The world isn't being plunged into silence," Haruka responded.

"They're going to plunge the world into darkness! They don't want Pegasus. They want what he is guarding!" Kayla exclaimed in a whisper.

"How do you know this?" Haruka demanded.

"I've seen this on television, remember? In this world you're a cartoon!" Haruka rolled her eyes and got out f the car. Kayla glared at her. "When Mamoru is writhing in pain because of the darkness don't say you weren't warned!" Haruka walked towards the mall doors. She reached out and grabbed the door handle just as there was a bright flash of light. Before she could react, she was sent flying backwards in a shower of glass and other debris. There were loud screams coming from every direction.

"CHIBI-USA-CHAN!" In the panic Kayla could not find Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, or Haruka. The four Senshi were separated from each other. While people rushed away from the mall, the brunette pushed her way towards the building.

* * *

"Hotaru! Help!" Chibi-Usa cried as VesVes and PallaPalla pulled her away from the dark haired girl.

"Let her go!" Hotaru screamed as she stood up. Debris surrounded her as she pulled out her henshin pen. VesVes and PallaPalla laughed. "SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKEUP!" the dark haired girl screamed her transformation phrase loud enough for both Kayla and Haruka to hear.

"Kuso!" growled the blonde as she struggled to her feet. She pulled out her watch and flipped the screen open. "Minna! Chibi-Usa and Hotaru have been attacked! Hurry!" she shouted before she ran into the mall.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing Pegasus to us!" VesVes gloated as PallaPalla shot her blue ball at Sailor Saturn.

"Give Chibi-Usa back!" Saturn growled as she sliced through the ball.

"Palla, send out one of your lemures!" VesVes ordered as she disappeared with Chibi-Usa.

"Hai!" giggled PallaPalla. Another blue ball appeared and the blue haired Amazoness shot it at Saturn again. When Saturn sliced through it a smoke screen surrounded Saturn. PallaPalla laughed and before she disappeared she released her lemure on Sailor Saturn.

"Iie! Chibi-Usa-chan!" Saturn exclaimed as she waved the smoke from her face. The lemure jumped at her with a thunderous roar.

"World Shaking!"

"Sailor Uranus! They took Chibi-Usa-chan!" Saturn exclaimed as the attack sent the lemure flying through a store window.

"NANI!" Uranus freaked. Sailor Saturn looked away from her guardian.

"Gomen nasai! I let everyone down!" the young Senshi cried.

"Ne, why did they take Chibi-Usa?" Uranus questioned gently. She knew she had to treat the situation delicately since Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were best friends. She also wanted know why they took Chibi-Usa. If it had been for her Dream Mirror they would have left the girl's body behind.

"I don't know! We have to get her back though!" Saturn stated pleadingly. She was horrified at the abduction of her friend. She didn't want to lose her first real friend to the likes of the Dead Moon Circus. She vowed to herself that she would do anything and everything she could to save Chibi-Usa. She had all the power in her to destroy the entire Dead Moon Circus at the cost of her own life. She knew in her heart that the Princess of the Future needed to live and that her own life was expendable when it came to protecting the future Royal Family. She clutched her Silence Glaive tightly as her inner rage started to seep to the surface. "They'll pay!" she hissed quietly. Sailor Uranus watched the young Senshi. She had never witnessed Hotaru get so angry before. She wanted to say something but before she could the lemure lunged at them again. Sailor Saturn turned on her heel and brought her Glaive down in a quick and angry swipe. The lemure hit the ground in two pieces before disintegrating. Sailor Uranus' jaw dropped slightly. She knew Hotaru held a lot of power but the normally docile girl had caught the elder warrior of guard with her sudden attack. "I have the power to bring the Dead Moon Circus to ruins by bringing down my Glaive… they will not get away with jeopardizing the future!"

"You can't! You'll destroy yourself! You could even destroy this world!" exclaimed Sailor Uranus. The older Senshi threw her arms around Sailor Saturn and hugged her. "It's okay to be upset but it's NOT okay to be rash Hotaru-chan, you're a smart girl, you should know that!"

"Minna!" they heard Usagi call as she and the other Japanese Senshi climbed over the debris surrounding Saturn and Uranus.

"Where's Chibi-Usa?" Setsuna questioned. Uranus and Saturn undid their transformations and walked over to their comrades.

"They took her. They said I brought Pegasus to them," replied Hotaru.

"But they took Chibi-Usa… she's not Pegasus!" Usagi stated.

"Kami-sama…" gasped Mamoru.

"What is it Mamoru-san?" inquired Ami. She gave her friend's boyfriend a worried look. He had been pale all day and he seemed to be getting worse.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Chibi-Usa," Mamoru answered.

"Chibi-Usa-chan is the only one of us who can summon Pegasus," mused Rei.

"There are a few girls we need to interrogate," Haruka stated.

"Who?" asked Michiru.

"Kayla-tachi," the dirty blonde said grimly.


	14. Darkness

Celestially Divine

The Galactic Saga

Chapter 14: Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names).

* * *

"Kayla! You okay?" June called as she bolted towards Kayla. The brunette was still standing outside the mall. She had heard everything from the door since most of the glass had been shattered.

"The Dead Moon has Pegasus," she said quietly.

"How did they know she was here?" Patrisha asked.

"I don't know… this is my fault… I let them go in alone…" Kayla whispered and hung her head.

"This isn't your fault Kay!" Hope exclaimed as she pulled Kayla into a hug.

"We'll get her back," said Terri.

"Where are Cere and Jun?" questioned Kayla. She had expected them to come. The two girls had grown close to Chibi-Usa in the short time that they had been part of the Senshi team.

"We couldn't find them when w heard from Haruka. Mike said that Cere's been gone since early this morning," Autum responded.

"Well, she was with us for the meeting. So was Jun. They came to the meeting separately, that much we know for certain," Kayla said.

"They left the meeting together," added Terri.

"Could they be behind this?" Patrisha inquired.

"That would mean CereCere wasn't fully healed!" gasped Hope.

"Why does it have to be Cere's fault?" asked Terri. Kayla and Hope both stared at her with expressions that clearly told her how ill informed she was.

"Usagi's Ginzuishou is filled with the power to completely erase the evil from a being's soul. There is no was in Hell that someone she used the Ginzuishou on could relapse," Hope growled out. Kayla chuckled and clamped her hand over Hope's mouth.

"We're the resident BSSM fans. We kinda take it to the extreme. Sorry," Kayla apologized for her friend.

"You two scare me," muttered Terri.

"Well with your rep, you're scary too!" Hope bit back as soon as she had pulled Kayla's hand from her mouth. Kayla sighed and clamped her hand back over Hope's mouth.

"I really am sorry about her," the girl apologized again.

"Screw this, I'm out," Terri said softly. She pushed her way past Kayla and Hope.

"Good job girls," scolded Patrisha as her gaze followed after Terri.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kayla exclaimed. She removed her hand from Hope's mouth in order to fold her arms over her chest. She started to pout and Hope rolled her eyes at her friend.

"There is a lot you are at fault for," came an accented voice from behind them. Kayla and hope whirled around. Haruka and the other Senshi were standing there, most of them glaring.

"What's wrong?" June asked. She took a protective step towards Kayla and Hope. She did not like the way Haruka's glare was centred on her young friend.

"You brought Chibi-Usa here as bait, didn't you?" demanded Haruka.

"Eh?" blinked Kayla.

"That's why you invited her to the mall! You wanted to set a trap for the Dead Moon Circus!" growled the dirty blonde haired youth. Kayla's jaw dropped. '_Where the Hell is this coming from?_' she thought as she stared at one of the Senshi she admired the most. She didn't know why Haruka had turned on her.

"I invited you and Hotaru along too. Why would I use Chibi-Usa-chan as bait? And for what?" the brunette asked. Her confusion was evident by the blank look on her face and by the tone of her voice.

June was standing right behind Kayla and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders. "Back off Haruka. Kayla would **NEVER** do anything to endanger Chibi-Usa or Hotaru!" the red headed girl growled. She definitely did not like where the Japanese teen was taking the problem.

"We think CereCere is behind this," Hope added as she moved partially in front of her best friend.

"And whose idea was it to allow CereCere to join our group!" exploded Haruka.

"Kayla did what she thought was the right thing to do!" Autum spoke up. She would be the first to admit to Kayla's stupidity but she didn't think the younger girl was in the wrong.

"She let the enemy get close to us!" spat Haruka.

"Minna… the sky is getting darker and it's not even five yet," Kayla said. Her comment gained her a fierce glare from Haruka.

"Don't change the subject!" she snarled.

"I'm serious!" Kayla exclaimed.

While the girls argued, Mamoru had backed away from the group. He had noticed the change in the weather and the growing darkness. His face had paled more and he had to sit down because his head had started spinning. Usagi looked over at him.

"Ne, Mamo-chan, daijoubu?" she asked as she joined him. She was frowning lightly as she awaited his answer. She knew he wasn't well and it worried her that he wasn't telling her what wasn't going on.

"I'm fine Usako," he told her and forced a smile. Usagi frowned more.

"Stop lying to me Mamoru," she said quietly but forcefully. She knew he was lying to her face and it hurt her. The last time he had lied to her about something was during the Black Moon family's attack. "I don't like it when you lie to me about serious issues," she added. Mamoru looked at her and pulled her close.

"Forgive me, Usako. I don't know what's wrong. I've been feeling terrible all day," he responded as he held her close. He had woken up that morning just fine but as the day wore on he started feeling sicker and sicker. He was starting to think it had something to do with the fact that it was growing darker than it should be. He also noted that his apartment had been crawling with spiders and their webs.

"Do you think Kayla can be blamed for what happened to Chibi-Usa-chan?" Usagi asked.

"No. None of them are to blame. We need to work together if we're going to rescue Chibi-Usa," wheezed Mamoru. It was still getting darker and even talking was getting hard for Mamoru.

"You need to rest Mamo-chan!" I'll ask Haruka to take you back to your apartment," the blonde haired girl said softly. Mamoru nodded lightly as Usagi got up and walked right up to Haruka. "Something's wrong with Mamo-chan. Could you take us back to his apartment?" she asked quietly. Haruka turned and her glare softened.

"Usagi… we can't just let these five get away with what they did!"

"We did not do anything wrong. You, Hotaru, Kayla were the only Sailor Soldiers here at the time of the attack," Patrisha spoke up. It was the first thing she had said during Haruka's verbal attack.

"All of you know why Chibi-Usa was taken. Tell us what you've been keeping," demanded Michiru.

"We can't tell you," Hope stated.

"This fight was meant only for the Inner Senshi. Please Haruka-san, Michiru-san, you must understand that this is Usagi-chan's fight. Do not interfere!" begged Kayla. The Amazoness Quartet was perfectly matched for the battle with the four Inner Senshi. Usagi would be able to save Chibi-Usa from Neherenia's clutches. Together they would be able to use the power of the Golden Crystal.

"What are you talking about! This fight includes **ALL** the Senshi!" snarled Haruka. Kayla looked over to Setsuna.

"You know the truth Setsuna! None of this should have happened. Time was thrown off some where," Hope spoke up. The Soldier of Time stood in solemn silence. She knew the stream of time had been altered. However, no future was set in stone. No matter what Destiny wanted, there would always be different ways to achieve it.

"The Darkness caused by the Dead Moon Circus has spread between the worlds. We cannot defeat them from one world alone," Autum said softly.

"She is right. I can feel the evil presence growing stronger," agreed Rei. Haruka glanced at her lover and Michiru pulled out her Deep Aqua Mirror. The refection changed to show their home. The entire city was dark and covered in cobwebs. It looked as though the Dead Moon circus had been working to plunge their world into darkness for quite some time.

"We have to go back there! Everyone we love is in danger!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi, you must take the Inner Senshi to the Dead Moon Circus' base and rescue Chibi-Usa!" Haruka said firmly.

"Demo…!" Usagi gasped. She was torn between going home to make sure her family and friends were safe and immediately going to rescue Chibi-Usa.

"We will go back home and fight there," Michiru stated.

"And we'll find Terri and take care of things here," Patrisha added.

"What about Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

"The darkness is making him ill. I'll get him somewhere he can rest," Kayla said.

"Usagi-chan, we need to go now. We need to rescue Chibi-Usa as soon as possible," Minako said as she led Usagi over to Rei, Ami, and Makoto. The quintet bid their friends farewell before leaving the other Senshi and Mamoru behind.

"Tish, you and June go find Terri. Hope and I will help Kayla get Mamoru-san to a safe place," Autum instructed

"We need to return to Tokyo," Hotaru said in her soft-spoken way.

"Hai," Haruka agreed.

"Good luck," Autum said gruffly.

"Let us take Mamoru," Michiru said.

"I told Usagi I'd watch him!" Kayla protested quickly.

"He doesn't belong in this world. It doesn't make sense to keep him here," continued Michiru

"No!" growled Kayla.

"Kayla! Let them take Mamoru back. Michiru is right," spoke up June.

"But there's so much I need to ask him!" Kayla whined.

"No. After this, we'll never have anything to do with the Sailor Senshi. It has to be this way," June said. Kayla said nothing but grudgingly helped Mamoru over to Setsuna.

"Take care of Mamoru-san, Setsuna-san," the young brunette said quietly.

"I'll tell Usako goodbye for you," Mamoru wheezed. Kayla smiled before she rejoined her companions.

"Sayonara," Haruka said with a wave. Autum gave a wave back and the Outer Senshi and Mamoru were gone.

"Okay girls, we have to get Terri and expel the darkness," Autum said.

"Right!" the other girls exclaimed as they ran off.


	15. Traitor Revealed

**Celestially Divine**

_The Galactic Saga_

Chapter 15: Traitor Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon! Takeuchi Naoko created it. All the original characters are mine (excluding the Senshi names).

* * *

The Dead Moon Circus' base was a maze of mirrors and little light. The five Sailor Soldiers cautiously made their way through, guided by Sailor Mercury and her mini-supercomputer. "There's something up ahead," the blue haired warrior said as she slowed down slightly.

"Could it be Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully.

"Iie. It's not Chibi-Usa," Mercury responded.

"There's no point in slowing down then," Venus stated.

"It could be a trap though," Mercury pointed out.

"There's only one way to find out," countered Venus. Mercury sighed and gave a slight nod.

"Let's check it out then," she said as the others started to run down the hall of mirrors.

"Kuso!" Venus exclaimed and slid to a halt. The others crashed into the blonde Senshi of Love and all five of them toppled over. They landed in a big heap on the floor in front of a mirror that held CereCere captive.

"CereCere!" the five girls exclaimed.

"We have to save her!" Venus exclaimed as she pulled herself out from under her four friends. "I'll stay to help her. The rest of you need to find Chibi-Usa."

"Be careful," Moon said before getting up and motioning for the other to follow suit. The three Senshi remaining on the floor scrambled to their feet and ran after Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry Cere, I'll get you out!" Venus yelled and she prepared to use her 'Venus Love and Beauty Shock' on the mirror imprisoning the pink haired Amazonian.

"Minako-onee-chan! It's a trap!" CereCere exclaimed through the glass Sailor Venus turned a moment too late. All that could be heard throughout the entire Dead Moon Circus was Sailor Venus' terrified scream.

"We have to go back!" Sailor Moon exclaimed once her friend's scream had faded away.

"We can't! Chibi-Usa needs us more than Minako-chan!" Mars exclaimed.

"She'd never forgive us if we went back for her instead of continuing on to save Chibi-Usa," agreed Jupiter.

"Besides, we have to find JunJun," Mercury reminded them.

"CereCere was with Minako-chan," Moon said softly.

"She's the enemy, Sailor Moon! You heard what Haruka said," Mars almost snapped.

"But what if she and JunJun were captured? Like the time Kooan and Berthier were captured by their sisters," Moon questioned, once again sounding hopeful.

"That could be what happened but it doesn't seem very plausible this time," Mercury said softly.

"We're keep going and if we run into JunJun I'll stay behind to help," Jupiter offered.

"But it'll be another trap!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in a panic.

"It'll be okay. I'm expecting a sneak attack," Jupiter said.

"We have to continue," Mercury said. She and Sailor Mars continued walking.

"Come on Usagi-chan. You have to focus on rescuing Chibi-Usa-chan," Jupiter said softly.

"I don't like this Mako-chan. This is turning out just like the time we fought the Dark Kingdom," Sailor Moon responded.

"We won't die Sailor Moon. We will never leave you alone in battle," Jupiter stated as she placed her hands on Sailor Moon's shoulders. It was evident from the look in the shorter blonde's eyes that she was reliving the battle with the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Jupiter smiled softly and pulled the odango haired warrior into a tight hug. "Genki yo," she whispered and gave Sailor Moon a reassuring squeeze.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Jupiter! Haiyaku!" Sailor Mars called.

"Hai!" Jupiter yelled back as she broke her embrace with Usagi.

"Arigatou Mako-chan," Sailor Moon said softly before she and Sailor Jupiter hurried to catch up with Mars and Mercury.

* * *

"Where do you think she went?" Hope asked. The group had been unsuccessful in their search for Terri.

"Honestly. I don't know!" snapped June.

"Calm down June," Kayla sighed. The five of them were sitting in a local coffee shop. They had searched the city for almost three hours and Terri still hadn't surfaced. The sky kept growing darker and more spider webs were appearing. Most of the city's inhabitants had no idea what was going on and the normally busy city was slowing to a complete stop. Sighing, Patrisha looked out the window, her head resting in her open palm. She was worried about Terri. She felt like she should know where the older girl had disappeared to and she could not figure out why.

"I hope the Outer Senshi made it back to their world okay," Hope murmured as she looked out the window as well.

"It's so gloomy out there! The fate of the city is in our hands now," Kayla stated, talking mostly to herself. She received a few murmurs in response to her rather obvious statement.

"Do you think we can return to being normal teenagers after this?" questioned Autum. The other girls turned to look at the strawberry blonde.

"We've seen too many weird things already. We'll never be normal again," responded June. The red head smiled and draped an arm around the shoulders of her friend.

"What I want to know is what's gonna happen to our Senshi magic after this," Kayla said as she looked at the four girls sitting with her. Patrisha's eyes widened slightly at the word 'magic'.

"Magic… that's it!" she said quietly, gaining curious looks from the other girls. The curly haired blonde stood up quickly, almost knocking her chair over, and ran for the door. "I know where Terri is! Get yourselves ready to repel this darkness!" she called before slipping out of the coffee shop.

"Right!" the other girls called and raced out of the building seconds after Patrisha.

* * *

"JunJun!" Sailor Moon cried. She and the other Senshi had stumbled upon on the green haired Amazon in the same condition they had found CereCere.

"It's another one of Neherenia's traps! We have to keep moving!" Sailor Mars pointed out as she moved protectively in front of Sailor Moon.

"We can't just leave her! It wouldn't be right!" replied Sailor Moon.

"Sometimes you're too nice Chibi-Usa-chan needs us too!" snapped Mars.

"Hey, hey, no fighting! I'll stay behind and help JunJun out. I'll even try to get Minako-chan back," Sailor Jupiter said to stop the impending argument between her comrades.

"Jupiter… be careful," Sailor Moon said softly. After the talk they had just had, the odango-haired warrior knew arguing with Jupiter would not work. "Ganbatte," Sailor Moon whispered before running off with Mars and Mercury behind her. Jupiter turned to the mirror that contained JunJun.

"Hold on Jun-chan. I'll break that mirror!" Jupiter said. However, before she could summon her attack the mirror around JunJun vanished. The young girl's eyes glowed n eerie shade of green as she walked over to Sailor Jupiter.

"Foolish Sailor Soldier! You should have fled with your friends!" she said as a green ball materialized in her hand.

"Nani yo!" Jupiter growled, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"You'll soon join your friend!" laughed JunJun as she stopped a foot in front of Jupiter.

"Jun-chan! What's wrong with you! We're friends!" Jupiter questioned, wondering what was wrong with JunJun.

"We were never friends! Neherenia-sama sent us to destroy you!" answered the Amazon.

"But you were healed with the Ginzuishou I saw it with my own eyes!" Jupiter exclaimed in slight shock.

"The power of the White Moon is no match for the power of Neherenia-sama!" scoffed the green haired youth.

Growling, Sailor Jupiter narrowed her eyes. "Give us back Chibi-Usa and Minako!"

"You will be with Sailor Venus soon enough!" JunJun yelled as her green ball sparked with black lightning.

"You will not do to me what you did to Minako-chan!" Jupiter yelled angrily. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack of oak leaves met with the dark lightning of JunJun's ball and there was a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared, JunJun was floating in the air while Jupiter sat crouched on the ground, coughing.

"So you managed to get out of the way, huh?" smirked JunJun as she looked down at Jupiter.

"You won't defeat me with lighting!" Jupiter responded, annoyed that yet another enemy had tried to use lightning to defeat her.

"No one can withstand the power of the Dead Moon Circus for long!" stated JunJun as she released her power on Sailor Jupiter again. The pain tore at her but Jupiter refused to scream. Instead she stood up and called upon a power she had not used in such a long time.

"Supreme… THUNDER!" she cried out, urging all her energy to go into the attack. Electricity sparked all around as she sent the attack straight at JunJun. The green haired youth stopped her own attack and tried to get out of the way of Jupiter's attack. The green haired Amazon shrieked as Sailor Jupiter's Supreme Thunder engulfed her. Sailor Jupiter dropped to her knees; her breathing was laboured as she urged her body to keep functioning properly. "Kuso!" she cursed as her own attack died away. JunJun fell to the ground; her condition was almost the same as her opponent's.

"You will not escape!" the younger warrior growled, her eyes glowing with pure fury. Jupiter growled back and the two of them forced themselves to stand. '_If lightning attacks won't work I'll have to use brute strength,_' the brown haired Senshi thought and ran at the girl. Laughing, JunJun easily dodged by somersaulting out of the way. The acrobatic Amazon child was still as agile as she was before being attacked. "How much longer will your body hold out Sailor Jupiter?" questioned the Amazon tauntingly. Jupiter turned quickly, catching JunJun by surprise, and kicked the young warrior. The Amazon, however, was able to twist her body to avoid taking any real damage as she hit the ground.

"Why are you doing this Jun?" Jupiter demanded as she walked towards her former friend.

"The Dead Moon Circus will destroy the light of the White Moon! Neherenia-sama has the Golden Crystal in her grasp!" JunJun responded, sitting up.

"Chibi-Usa-chan is your friend! Help us protect her!" Jupiter exclaimed desperately.

"DIE!" JunJun screamed and threw her ball at Sailor Jupiter. The ball hit Jupiter in the stomach with great force and the Sailor Senshi stumbled back slightly.

"Don't do this Jun!" she gasped out.

"SHUT UP!" JunJun screamed as a faint symbol flashed on her forehead. Before Jupiter could say another word JunJun's ball exploded with black lightning. Jupiter screamed in agony as her was covered in the lightning. JunJun covered her ears, torn between serving the Dead Moon and helping the White Moon. "Forgive me Neherenia-sama!" the green haired Amazon wailed as she called off her attack. Sailor Jupiter fell to the ground and was engulfed in one of Neherenia's mirrors.


End file.
